Maximum Dorm Experience
by Faxlover
Summary: Max is a winged girl who is transferred to a public school. She leaves behind Josh, her crush, and meets Fang; who is forever sneaking into her room. MAJOR FAX! NON HUMAN
1. Heartbreak

**This is my second fanfic so please don't be too harsh!**

Hi I'm Max. I have dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and I am fifteen years old. I go to a public high school. I have no parents and live by myself in a small run down house. Oh yeah and last week I found out I had wings. BIG surprise when two big, black wings just formed on my back. I nearly fainted.

Anyway, it was Friday and I was at school. The morning went quickly, thankfully, and when recess came I was relieved. I was scanning the crowd for my friend Josh, a red head boy with red freckles. My crush since year 7. He was so cool. So anyway, I was looking for him when I felt someone watching me. I turn around and see Josh a couple of meters away. "Josh!" I yell at him happily. I run over to him and high hive him. Then I felt sad. "This is my last day, I'm getting transferred to a private school" I said sadly. This school thought I was to smart so they are sending me to a private school, that's gonna be filled with rich snobs. He looked sad. "Don't worry! I've still got your mobile number!" I said cheerfully, he smiled. I smiled mischievously at him and he gave me a quizzical look. I just smiled sweetly and took his hand, pulling him with me to an wall where no one goes anywhere near. It is also known as 'Make Out Wall". He didn't have a chance to recognize the wall before I kissed him, pushing him against the wall. I kissed him passionately for a while before I broke the kiss panting heavily. Then I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms me and sighed. "I love you" I whispered to him softly. "I love you to" He whispered into my hair. I sighed and kissed him quickly. "I have to go. . . I leave at lunch" I said looking down. Sighing he took his hands from my waist. The wall is surrounded by other walls so no one can see you. I looked around anyway and then took his hands and pressed them to my breasts. "This is how much I love you" I whisper to his surprised face. "Goodbye Josh" I say louder as I take his hands away. Then I turn and leave with him following behind me. Then I go to my last class at this school. It goes quickly.

Soon I am on a bus going to my new school. I look out the window and wonder what kind of stuck up rich kids I will meet.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

I got off the bus and entered the school, I was greeted by a bunch of girls wearing skimpy outfits. When I mean skimpy, I mean they are wearing skirts one inch long, showing their underwear, and shirts that made their teeny breasts look as big as a crumpled tissue. Their shirts look like sport bras. I was the only girl wearing the actual uniform, their breasts made mine look huge when they are actually normal for a girl my age. I smiled at them before pushing them out of my way. I punched a couple that refused to move, they are going to have purple bruises by the end of the day. Since I had short hair and was wearing the guys uniform, from behind I looked like a guy. So guys would tap me on the shoulder thinking I was a guy, then saw my boobs and tried flirting with me. I would punch their lights out.

This private school had dorms, so kids never leave school. Girls rooms on one side of the school, boys on the other. It is midnight so I decide to go out and explore the school. So I snuck out of my room and walked out into the cool air. Since I had raptor vision I could see as well in the night as I could day. I am walking around the school looking at everything when I walk into someone. I look up to see a guy with jet black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a black t shirt, black vest and black denim jeans. "Like black much mate?" I say sarcastically letting my Aussie accent run free. He lifted an eyebrow, 'You got a problem **mate**?" I ask. He smirks and my heart flutters. I mentally slap myself and tell myself that I have Josh. Just then I get a call from Josh, "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Hi Max it's Josh, just calling to let you know I'm moving houses. I'm moving to America." I feel cold. And angry. "So I will only be able to speak to you on Facebook." He continues. I can hear he's excited. "Bye then and have a good trip!" I try to stay cheerful but my anger shows in my voice. I'm angry that he seems happy to move. I click the 'end call' button and sigh. I look up and see the guy is right in front of me. I step back and he moves forward. "What do you want!" I hiss at him. He smirks and my heart flutters again. This time I don't feel guilty. I want to hurt Josh. I want to do everything possible to make him hurt. Just so that he knows how much he hurt me when he left. He lifts his hand and at first I think he is going to hit me, but he just wipes away a tear I didn't know I had shed. Then other tears streak down my face, and I want to hurt Josh more. Now my face is full of tears and I launch myself at the guy and bury my face into his chest and cry.

I cry for five minutes and he sits down and puts me in his lap, me facing his chest, and comforts me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest as I cry. Eventually my cries die down and I wipe away my remaining tears. 'Thank you" I mumble. I detach my arms and legs from him. "What's your name?" I hear him ask "Maximum Ride, call me Max " I mumble. "What's your name?" I ask. 'Fang" He answers. I smile at the funny name. "Thank you Fang, thank you" I whisper. He smiles at me and my world lights up, he actually smiled at me. "I suppose I should go back to my dorm." I say after a pause. He smirks and nods.

In the morning I get changed into the boys school uniform and walk out of my room and walk over to the cafeteria to get some breakfast with everyone else. I grab a tray and wait in line. I grab a chocolate muffin and waffles which have whipped cream and cookies and cream ice-cream. I go over to a table and sit down.

I finish my muffin quickly. As soon as I have swallowed my last bite of muffin, someone taps me on the shoulder. I sigh and turn around, to my surprise it's Fang. I smile at him. "Can I sit with you?" He asks. "sure!" I say happily and wave my hand inviting him to sit next to me. I hear girls gasp and whisper, "why her? I've known him longer!" And, "Why would he like a tom boy like her? Let's teach her a lesson after lessons finish!" That last one got murmurs of agreement. I gave Fang a side long look. Either he was ignoring them or didn't hear them. The day went quickly, I soon found out that I had the same classes as Fang for the year. I was happy.

I was walking toward my room when a bunch of girls surrounded me. Most of them had big, purple bruises on them from my first day. They formed a tight circle around me. I was faintly aware of Fang yelling my name and swearing. I could hardly hear him, I was so pumped full of adrenaline. They all punched at me at the same time. I ducked and kicked their legs, making them fall on top of each other. I had escaped through one of their legs. I was on the ground laughing, when one of them came up to me with a knife. I tried to stand, I couldn't because my legs were weak from laughter. She slashed both my arms, making deep, red cuts. I managed to kick the knife out of her hand before Fang came over and rescued me. At the sight of Fang, they all backed off.

Fang looked at me concerned, and said, "Are you alright?" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. I just shook my head and waved my arms around. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath before picking me up and running to the nurses' office. I had stopped laughing by now, because I had fainted.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

I wake up in a dark room with lips on mine. I look up to see Fang. I gasp and his tongue rushes into my mouth caressing my tongue. My arms reach up to his shoulders and I try to push him away. I somehow manage to pull him away from a second, his tongue still reaching out for my mouth. I see determination in his eyes and he pushes against my arms until he reaches my mouth again. My arms feel sore so I drop them and Fang quickly pins them down to my bed. Wait? _MY BED?_ How did he get in here? I glance at the clock. 10:30pm. I leave my mouth firmly closed as he tries to get into my mouth. Then I turn my head away so that he is forced to break the kiss. "Why did you do that?" I hiss at him angrily. He just stares down at me and smiles. My heart misses a beat. Then I shake my head angrily and rip my arms free of his grasp, before rolling over so that I have my back to him. He soothingly rubs in between my shoulder blades and I shiver before relaxing. He uses both hands as he slides his hands lower down my back, making him lean across the bed. I yawn before drifting off to sleep, with him rubbing my back with both hands. I wake up to feel that he has snuck his hands lower and is rubbing just above my butt. I roll over to find he has his knees on either side of my body. I growl and he lifts his hands. I relax slightly since I'm tired. "Why are you still here?" I manage to mumble before I drift off again.

I wake up to my alarm buzzing at 7:30am. I roll over and press the snooze button. As I get into my uniform, I'm angry at Fang. Then a plan hits me. I'll flirt with all the guys, and kiss a couple of the cute ones when he's watching. THAT oughta make Fang made. I smile at my plan and skip breakfast, as I grab my bag and walk out the door. I see Fang watching me from a distance. I ignore him and walk over to my class.

I'm watching for the bell for lunch to go with butterflies in my stomach. When the bell finally goes, I jump up and grab my stuff before racing out of class. As I'm putting my books into my locker, I see Fang walking towards me. I turn around and bump into a guy. He starts flirting with me and I flirt back. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fang looking pretty pissed. Now for the finale. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. Let me make it up to you." I say to him pretending to look sorry. I motion for him to bend down so I can whisper in his ear. "Meet me after school on the oval OK? I'll make it up to you!" I whisper as sexily as I can. I see him grin like the Cheshire cat and nod. I smile at him before walking away. I can feel him watching me. I smirk and round the corner. I see Fang round the corner behind me, looking **REALLY** pissed. My smirk widens as I see this. '_wait... why is he following me?_' I think worriedly. My smile disappeared as he sped up his pace so that he wasn't far behind me. Soon he had caught up with me. I look sideways at him. His face was like thunder. He grabs me and drags me to a hallway where no one is around. His hands pin my arms to the wall behind me. "What the hell was that!" He hisses at me. "And it wasn't the first time! All day you've been going around and flirting with the guys!" He pauses and stares at me with cold, black eyes. I shiver involuntarily. Then he goes on. "What the hell happened to you! Did someone brain wash you or something?" He says and silver specks pass through his eyes. "I chose **you** because you were different from the other girls!" He goes on. I look at him dumbly as what he says processes. '_Wait? Did he just say he CHOSE me?_' He goes on but I tune him out. He chose me, is the only thought that goes through my head. Noticing that I'm not listening anymore, he sighs and rests his head on the wall behind me. '_BE ANGRY! BE ANGRY!_' I told myself. "None of this is MY fault Fang! Did you ever think of that?" I shouted at him. Then, I angrily pushed him off me and stalk away, leaving him stunned and confused and a little bit angry.

When school finished, I made sure that Fang was following me before I headed out to the oval. The guy was already there. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Here's my apology" Then I went on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. I saw Fang out of the corner of my eye. He looked **REALLY** pissed off. In fact he looked like he was gonna explode. I broke the kiss and smiled at him before walking away to my room. I glance behind me, Fang was still following me. CRAP. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. Then I ran across the room and locked all the windows. I slumped down on the bed, exhausted. I hear a tap on the window, I sit up. I go over to the window, cautiously. I nearly faint when I see Fang looking in the window, he looked really pissed off. "OPEN. THE. DAMN. WINDOW. AND. LET. ME. EXPLAIN." He says slowly. I step back and shake my head, pulling the curtain across the window. I run to my bed and pull the pillow over my head, just in time. **CRASH!** Fang breaks the window open. "You're paying for that!' I tell him as I lift the pillow off my head. He chuckles, "I'm serious!" I tell him. He steps closer, "don't even think about!" I warn him, he lifts an eyebrow. He steps closer and I throw a hard pillow at his left side, a wing pops out and deflects it. I throw a pillow at his right side, another black wing pops out and deflects it. I stare dumbly at his wings. '_I'm not the only person with wings!'_ Is the only thought going through my head. My mouth dropped open. He looked to his side to see what I was looking at. When he saw that his wings were open his eyes widened. "Bec! This isn't what it looks like!" He says reaching out for me. '_I mustn't let him know that I have wings to!_' I think to myself. I shake my head in pretend disbelief. He takes a step closer and I take a step back and fall onto the bed. He takes another step and since my bed is right up against the wall and I'm nearly squished into the wall, I can't go anywhere. I panic; I don't want to be stuck on my bed with Fang again. Thankfully, a knock on my door saves me. Fang looks at the door, and while he's distracted I race to the door. I turn around to find Fang had disappeared. Relieved, I sigh and open the door. To my horror, it's a bunch of girls with knives. I quickly shut the door and lock it. Thankfully it's a strong door. Instead they jump through the broken window. I grab a knife and attack them. All of them run away at the sight of me with a long, sharp knife, except for one. I stab at her, and she slashed my stomach, leaving my clothes turning a deep red. I stab her again and leave a scratch on her arm, before she turns and runs. I stagger over to my bathroom and take off my top. '_Damn, that's one deep wound!_' I think angrily as I look at the wound in the mirror. I go over to the drawer where I keep all the stuff I need for when I get hurt. I grab a roll of bandages and roll it around my stomach so that it is firmly bandaged. Then I close the draw and stumble back into my bedroom. I manage to replace the window with a spare and close the curtains before falling onto my bed. "OW!" I yell as I land on my stomach. I sigh and roll onto my back. I soon drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up soon after because my tummy hurts. I go and swallow a pain killer that numbs the pain. The side effects are that you say what you feel. For example, you tell your crush you love them and silly things like that. I go back to my bed and go to sleep.

I wake up and glance at the clock, 9:12. At first I don't know why I woke up. Then I feel extra weight on the bed and something growling softly. I look to my side to see Fang sitting on my bed growling loudly. I smile widely at him. "Hey Fang, guess what?" I ask him smiling like an idiot. He looks at me and asks, "What?"  
"I LOVE YOU!" I tell him and sit up, grabbing his neck and pulling him over to me. Then, without knowing what I was doing, I kissed him on the lips. He pulled away for a second, staring at me, wondering if this was a joke. I wanted to kiss him again, taste him, **become **him. I was still topless, because I was too exhausted to put my shirt back on. I growled softly and tackled him, so that he was lying down and I was pinning him to the bed. He lifted and eyebrow and I leaned down and kissed him again, licking his bottom lick for entrance. He wrapped his arms around my waist, before letting me into his mouth. I explore his mouth with my tongue. Then I lick up and down his tongue, feeling him shiver I smile into the kiss. He gently pushes me back, but only a centimetre. My tongue is reaching for his mouth. I close the gap, and he gently pushes me back again, but this time further. The painkiller wears off and the pain returns, and I finally realize what I'm doing. I shake from the pain as I get off him. "I-I'm so sorry Fang!" I whisper to him, dropping my eyes to the pillow in front of me. "It's OK" He said and got up. "Wait! Fang! Why are you here in the first place?" I ask him. "I just wanted to make sure you are OK" I hear him mutter. I blush and am glad that he can't see it. "Did you mean it?" He asks me.  
"Mean what?" I ask.  
"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
I blush crimson red, "Um, well," I sigh, "yes I meant it Fang. . ." I whisper so quietly that I can hardly hear myself. I lie down on the bed again and grunt out of pain. He noticed my grunt of pain and hissed, "who did that to you?" I flinched. "A group of girls attacked me after you left and one of them got my stomach." I stated bluntly. I looked at him, his face was like thunder. I tried to stand, but the pain was too much, so I lay back down. Fang came over and sat down beside me. I heard him sigh, "Go back to your room before you get in trouble!" I ordered him while glaring at him so that he does go. Sure enough, he left with a sigh. When he had left I went back to my peaceful slumber.

**Hope that is good! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Change of hearts

**I hope you love me for this ;p! 2 chapters in ONE NIGHT!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.***

Another morning waking up to the alarm. I rolled over and accidentally smashed it. "Oops..." I mumbled as I sat up. When I stood up, my stomach grumbled out of pain and hunger. "Stupid brown haired ***** " I muttered as I went over to my fridge. I opened it and grabbed an apple. I grabbed some cash for my recess and lunch, and stuffed it into my pocket. I put on my school top, I hadn't got change yesterday so I still had my school pants on. Then I grabbed my bag and walked out my door, toward my homeroom. Last night, I had gotten up and changed my bandages, so that I had a clean one on. I wasn't surprised when Fang appeared behind me. I was worried because he was smirking and looking toward the group of girls that had attacked me. I saw all of their arms in bandages. I shook my head, I thought that he had gone all to quietly last night. He had obviously gone and beaten them up. "You idiot. Now they will get **you**." I muttered quietly, still shaking my head. He lifted an eyebrow at me shaking my head. I sighed and said it was nothing. He obviously didn't believe me. I sighed again and walked ahead of him toward the classroom.

I sat next to him, so I could make sure that the girls won't attack him. Then an evil thought struck me, "_I wonder if he would be able to defend himself against them?_' I chuckled evilly to myself.

At lunch I sat by myself as far away from Fang as I could. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at it. A message from Josh. I took a sharp intake of breath. '_Hey Max, I'm coming back to Australia. Turns out, we were only going on vacation. Please go on the oval after school._' That was what the message read. I put my phone back into my pocket and finished eating my lunch. The next lessons were over quick.

I reached the oval and started looking around. "Miss me?" Came Josh's voice from behind me. I jumped out of surprise. Then I turned around and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you soooo much!" I told him and released him from my hug. "I missed you to Max." He said softly. I blushed a light red.  
"Are you going to go to this school?" I ask shyly.  
"Yes, so that I can be with you." He said embracing me in a hug. I smiled and took his hand. "Then let me show you around, what number dorm do you have?" I asked him. He looked at his hand and said, "215"  
"Let me show you that first!" I said glancing behind him at his luggage. I bent down and grabbed two, and he grabbed the other two. I set off to the boys dorms with Josh following me. I turned a couple of corners and stopped in front of the door with the number 215 on it. "Key please." I asked Josh. He gave it to me and I unlocked the door. I stepped inside and put the bags that I was carrying on the bed. When he had put his bags on the bed as well, I took his hand and led him outside.

Once I had shown him the school, it was getting dark. I walked with him back to his room. Once we had said goodnight and he had closed the door, I sighed and started walking back to my own room. I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack, Fang was sitting on my table, sharpening one of my knives. He obviously hadn't heard me come in. To him I said in a I'm-to-tired-to-care-if-I-kill-you-or-not tone, "And what the hell do you think you're doing in my room!" I watched him up half a meter in the air. I tapped my foot, "well...?" I asked in the same tone. I saw him stand up sheepishly. "I was sharpening your knives..." He said looking at the floor. "And how did you get in?" I asked, getting more tired and cross by the second. "The window was unlocked." He said. I sighed,  
"Leave, NOW!" I yelled at him. He jumped through the window and I watched him run to his room. I walked over to all the window and doors and locked them before I got changed for bed. I hopped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Ever woken up in the middle of the night to a silence so deep it could kill you? Well I just did. I freaked. I hate to admit it, but I was scared. I hugged my pillow until I went back to sleep. And that's how I woke up, hugging my pillow. It was a Saturday today, so I had slept in. I rolled over and winced, my cut on the stomach still wasn't healed. I got up and took off my shirt and putting on a bra before un-wrapping my bandage. It hadn't scabbed even. I sighed and got out some cream.

I sat back down on the bed, I had just finished putting cream on my wound and re bandaged it. I sighed, I was sooo bored.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.***

I must have dozed off because I woke up suddenly, hearing two familiar voices swearing outside my room and the dull thud of blows being exchanged. I slowly sat up and recognise the voices. I jumped out of bed and stealthily crept over to my door. I looked through the peek-hole and saw Josh and Fang exchanging blows. I listened to what they were saying.  
"She's MINE!" - Fang  
"NO! I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER!" - Josh  
"SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME AND KISSED ME!" - Fang

Then I see Josh about to punch Fang extremely hard in the eye. I snap and fling open the door, and rush in-front of Fang, taking the blow for him, but Josh misses his aim and punches my arm. After I glare at Josh, I turn and examine Fang. He had a black eye, multiple bruises on his arms and a bloody nose. I help him into my dorm and make him sit on my bed. Then, I go and get my supplies. I return to find him asleep. '_Good, this'll be much better off if he's asleep._ I think to myself.

After I finish the tiring job of fixing him up, my back aches from my wings being tucked in so long. I sigh and look over at Fang. Then I extend all 13 and a 1/2 ft of my black wings. I shake them a little and sigh softly before pulling them tight against my back. Then I went over and lay next to Fang. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over, putting a possessive arm below my waist so he wouldn't hurt my stomach. I smile softly, he is so possessive, cute and nice in his sleep. Before I fall asleep, I feel myself being tucked into Fang.

I wake 5 minutes later. I look at the bed to see that it's covered with blood. I check my bandage, nope not mine. Then I hurriedly turn Fang over. I see blood seeping out from under him shirt. To worried to be embarrassed, I tear off his shirt and gasp. He has 2 deep, long wounds in him stomach and several shallow cuts on his chest. I swear quietly. I don't remember Josh having a knife... The fan girls! They must of cornered him and attacked them for revenge! I rushed over to my cabinet and take out cream, bandages and wipes. Then I rush back over to Fang and wipe it clean, then apply the cream before wrapping the bandage around the cut. I put away the equipment and wipe the sweat from my forehead and lay down on my back next to Fang. I started getting angry at Fang for him not telling me. I started growling loudly without me actually knowing it. I feel Fang shift slightly, starting to wake up. I growl slightly softer. Then I feel him shift some more and I stop growling altogether as I realize that might be the reason he came here. I mentally whack myself in the head for my stupidness then I look over at Fang and remember I forgot to put his top back on after I bandaged his wounds. I blush then mentally scold myself. I shake my head and look at Fang again to see he has his eye open and is looking around - not seeming to notice me. I clear my throat loudly and he finally, FINALLY, notices me.  
"What were you thinking! Picking a fight with Josh! AND over ME no less! No, you WEREN'T thinking were you?" I yell at him, all my anger finally spilling over. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "AND you got into a fight with the fangirls! What are you? STUPID?"

"How did you know about my fight with the fangirls?" He asks me suspiciously.  
I snort and wave my hand, indicating his bandaged chest. He looks at his chest then frowns.  
"Why did you fight them anyway?" I ask, a lot calmer now.

"Because they hurt you..." He muttered and I only heard it because of my enhanced hearing.

I shook my head at him, smiling softly. " I can take care of myself you know." I tell him, stopping in my head shaking.  
He shrugs. I sigh and lay down on my back next to him. Not a second later, someone knocked on the door. I sighed and yelled out "Who is it?"  
The answer was the one I really didn't want, and need, right now - Josh.  
"Go AWAY!" I yelled at him.  
"NO!" He yells back.  
"YES!"  
"FINE!"  
I roll over to face Fang. "Ready to torture him?" I ask him in a whisper.  
He nods eagerly and I roll my eyes, standing up. I walk over to the front door, standing in front of it. I lean back against Fang and he wraps his arms around my waist. I look up at him, grinning mischievously. Then I reach forward and open the door. I see Josh scowl as he looks at Fang arms wrapped protectively around my waist. "What do you want?" I ask him.  
"I just want to talk." He answers.  
"Well, then by all means, come in."  
Fang shot me a sharp glance at that but I ignored it. Suddenly, I felt the urge to be mean... "Excuse me but I got to go pee." I stated, standing up and unravelling Fang's arms. Then I walked to the bathroom. When I got there I pressed my ear against the door and listened.  
"I think you should leave" Fang said.  
"And what if I don't want to?" retorted Josh.  
"I'll make you"  
"Pfffft! How?"  
The scraping of chairs told me they had both stood up. The next thing I heard was a bang, so I got up and flushed the toilet, then hurriedly washed my hands. Next, I unlock the bathroom door then fling it open. What I see makes me groan with frustration and annoyance. Both of the guys are fighting. "STOP!" I yell angrily. They both turn to look at me guiltily. "Out. Both of you." I order them, pointing to the door. Fang looks at me questionably and I glare at him, then Josh. They both grudgingly went out the door. I went over to it and locked it, then went to the window and locked that to. 

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.***

After about 5 minutes of trying to ignore the fact that Fang is sitting outside my window waiting, I give up. How do I know that he is there? Because I can hear him moving and I cansee his outline. I sigh quietly and get up off my bed and walk over to the window. 'Alright, alright. You can come in' I say opening the curtains and window. Fang grins at me before jumping through the window. I shut it after him and walk over to my bed, where Fang is currently sitting. 'What do you want?' I ask him. While he pauses i lay down on my back. 'You' He answers quietly before lowering his head to attack my lips. His tongue licks my bottom lip for enterance to my mouth. I smirk and keep my mouth firmly closed. He growls softly and put his hands on either side of my head, and his knees on either side of my waist. He then lifts one hand and it travels up and down my side. His other hand soon joins it. I shiver in pleasure. He then breaks the kiss. We both are panting heavily. The he starts leaving wet kisses trailing from my jaw line, to the bottom of my neck. His hand slips inside my shirt, making contact with my bare skin. He tries to kiss to my chest but my shirt stops him. He growls frustratedly and tugs my shirt off. I shiver from the cold. But I'm not cold for long, as Fang kisses my chest. He then trails his way up my neck, and stops and hovers his mouth a centimeter above excruciating slowness,he licks my bottom lip , then my top lip. A small moan escapes my lips. Deciding it was my turn to have some fun, I lift my hips up and grind his. I lift my arms up and slowly roll him over, so that I was now ontop, and also grinding his hips. I  
unbutton his shirt slowly, one button by one. When I finish, Fang helps me slip his shirt off. Just then, a knock on the door made me jump up and grab my shirt, pulling it hurredly over my head. 'Just a minute!' I called to the person at the door while shooing Fang out the window and handing him his shirt. As soon as I am sure he is gone, I walk over to the door, straightening my shirt, and open the door to the person. It's Josh. 'Yes?' I ask him coldly.  
"Can't we just talk bec?" He pleads. I HATE pleading.  
"What's there to talk about?"  
He sighs and steps forward, kissing me on the lips passionately. He steps forward and presses me against the wall, making sure I can't escape. He breaks for a moment, to get air before kissing me again. Since my arms are pinned to my sides, and his legs are trapping mine, I can't do anything except not kiss him back. two weeks ago, I would have kissed him with all my heart... Now? I have someone else, someone who sends electric currents through me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fang storming towards us. I open my mouth gleefully, and Josh's tongue rushes into my mouth. I'm now disgusted. Fang is now 100m away. Josh breaks the kiss and plants, wet kisses down my neck, I shiver disgustedly, he takes this as a shiver of pleasure and continues. He then kisses me on the lips again and lifts me up, instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist. He unbuttons my shirt and pulls off my bra, covering my breasts with kisses. Both of his hands squeezes my butt.I look where I last saw Fang to find that he's disappeared. I frown in confusion. Then, Josh is ripped off of me and I hurry inside, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire. I hear Fang beat up Josh. After a couple of minutes it stops, my door opens and I peek over the top of my bed sheets, I'm currently hiding underneath them. What? You would be to if that had just happened to you. I'm curled into a tight ball. Anyway, I see Fang storm over to my bed, his face resembling a storm. I flinch and lower my head. He comes and sits down next to me. He wraps an arm around me. I snuggle against him. "Max," he asks gently, "what happened?"  
"I answered the door, and he started kissing me, he pressed me against the door so I couldn't move! Then he started kissing down my neck and then he took off shirt and bra and started kissing my breasts! AND he was squeezing my butt! Oh Fang! It was terrible!" I start crying. He holds me as best as he can while I'm under the covers. He starts to get up as I stop crying. "NO!" I shout, tugging him under the cover, "don't leave me!" I snuggle into his chest. I feel him stiffen. "Max," He says in a warning tone, "why didn't you tell me you had wings." Now I stiffen.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you." I whisper, looking up at him with, big, sad eyes. His eyes softens and he murmurs that it's alright, that he understands. I relax and press my back against him. I drift off to sleep, securely tucked into Fang's hard chest.

**The end for tonight~ Maybe... I don't know~ Please review and tell me what you think~~~**


	3. Capture

**Hey guys! I'M UPDATING ON A WEEKDAY! ISN'T THIS GREAT! Anyway... on with the story!**

I wake up to Fang fiditing restlessly. I glance up at him, he looks so tired, yet so restless. "What's the matter?" I ask him softly.  
He glances down at me and sighs."You're my girlfriend right?"  
"Of course," I say, kissing him softly on the lips.  
Fang breaks the kiss and closes his eyes. After a while, his breathing gets deeper and I know that he's asleep. Now I'm wide awake. So, being me, I decide to pull a prank. On Fang. *Insert evil laughter here*. I slowly unzip his pants, and gently pull them off him. I hide them underneath my bed. Seeing as I am wearing his shirt, he is now only in his boxers. "Faaaangggg..." I whisper into his ear. I lie down next to him, "Faaaaaannnggggg..." I whisper again. I smile and roll onto my stomach. Fang grumbles and rolls over, me underneath him. "OOOF! Fang! You big lumox! Get off me!" I tell him loudly. I huff and try and move him but he's to heavy, I can't. sigh and stare at him. Suddenly, he shifts. He moves his body down. His head, which used to be pressed against mine, is now on my breasts, his breath tickling my neck. Since I am only a head shorter than him, our hips are pressed together. I blush and try to move. His hands grab my waist, holding me still. I stop wrigling but he keeps his hands there. My face feels like it's on fire, I'm pretty sure that it's now as red as a tomato. I huff. Fang's mouth opens, and his tongue pokes out the side, touching my neck every time he breathes out. It's hot and wet and makes me shiver. I move my hands slowly and push his tonge back in his mouth. I shiver and wipe my finger on my blanket. I stop moving and close my eyes, trying to sleep.

I wake up again and glance at my clock: 9:30am. On a Sunday morning. WHY! WHY AM I WAKE! I sigh and down, yup. Fang's still on my chest. I watch him sleep. At 11am, he wakes up. I see his eyes open sleepily. "FINALLY!" I exclaim loudly, "Can you get off me now?"  
I watch him look down the jump off me. I breathe in loudly. Then out loudly. "You've been lying on me ALLLLL night!" I huff. I sit up and stretch. I look over at Fang and snort with laughter. I forgot that I had taken off his pants... He lifts an eye-brow. "Nice choice of pyjamas" I snigger. He looks down then jumps to a standing position. I watch him search the bedroom fo his pants with barely suppressed laughter. Eventually, he gives up. He hasn't looked under the bed yet... He comes and lies on his stomach next to me. "Lost your pants?" I ask innocently.  
He turns his head to glare at me. "You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" He asks.  
"Of course not!" I say innocently.  
Mischeif sparks in his eyes. I'm immmediately wary. He sits up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive!"  
He lunges at me and tackles me to the bed, straddling me. He leans his head down, his lips hovering above mine. I can taste his breath, he's that close. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive!" I reply defiantly.  
He closes the gap and kisses me hungirly. After a couple of moments he breaks the kiss. I pout and he chuckels. I feel tired. "Get off me. I hardly got any sleep last night with out SOMEONE squishing me!" I tease him lightly as I push him off me. I close my eyes and hear Fang sigh.

I wake up to find Fang gone. I look under the bed. His pants are gone. I shrug and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I finish showering, I go into my room to get changed. Once I have my underwear and bra on, I open my top/bottom/dress draw. "OH GOD NO!" I shout. Let me explain: for a top, it's a red tank top that stops at the end of my ribs; for bottoms, its a black min-mini skirt. I'm serious. It barely covers my butt. "FANG!" I screech. I searh my entire room. There's nothing else to wear. I pull the outfit on angrily and march out the door. As I make my way to the Fang's room, I spot Lissa ahead of me. I slow my pace as I wonder what she's doing here. Lissa is the slut of the school. She has a new boyfriend each week. As I round the corner to Fang's room, I realize why she's here. Fang is pressed against the wall, and Lissa is kissing him. He has her hands on her shoulders. To me, it looks like he's enjoying it. I stiffle a sob and race back to my room. I hear footsteps pounding after me and I run even faster. I reach my room and open the door before slamming it shut. I lock it and put a chair under the doorknob. I rush over to the windows and lock them and draw the blinds. I run to the bedroom and lock it shut. I push my dresser infront of it. I collapse onto my bed in a heap of sobs. I hear a person banging on the door. "OPEN UP!" Fang yells.  
"GO AWAY!"I yell back.  
The banging stops. Did he really give up easily? Maybe he doesn't care after all. At this thought I start crying again. I almost didn't hear the jiggling of an unlocked door. Key word: almost. I lift my head, I don't even bother trying to wipe my tears away. After a while of silence I get up and fetch Fang's shirt that I had borrowed last night. I take off my clothes and bra, leaving on my underwear, and pull on Fang's soothes me a little. I go back to my bed. Then I hear the scrape of the chair that was underneath the door knob. I sigh and move the dresser infront of my door. I don't want him to break it. I go back to my bed and slip under the covers. I hear a soft knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" I shout.  
The door knob jinggles and then swings open. I turn my head away and stay under the covers.I feel the bed sink as Fang sits on the bed. He puts a hand on me and I shrug it off.  
"Max... Are you going to let m explain?" He asks quietly.  
I shrug. I'm determined to not talk to him. I hear him sigh deeply.  
"I was walking back to your room when SHE pushed me against the wall then started kissing me. I tried to push her off but she had a freaking iron grip on my shirt. OK Max? I don't love her. I love YOU!" He tells me, saying the last part softly. "I love you to" I mumble. I turn my head to face him. He leans down and kisses me softly. I kiss him back. He breaks the kiss and smiles softly at me. 'I'm going to take a nap. No pranks please.' I tell him. He grins mischeiviously at me. I kiss him sweetly. 'Please?' he nods.

I wake up and stretch my arms above my head while looking at my clock: 3pm. I look around the room I don't see Fang, but I do see all my clothes spilling out of my drawers. I smile and get up, walking into the living room. My eyes immediately spot the dark lump on the couch. I smile softly and walk over to Fang. I brush a stray piece of hair from his head and pick him up, carrying him to my bed. I put him under the covers and take off his shirt. I then tuck him in and give him a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. Walking into the kitchen, I make myself some lunch and sit down to wait for Fang to wake up.

Fang awakes a hour later, sleepily plodding into the living room and slumping onto the couch. "Afternoon sleepy-head." I say sitting down next to him with a smile on my face.  
He grunts and looks at what I'm wearing. I blush lightly because I'm still wearing his shirt with no pants on underneath. I see him smirk at me as I turn my head away, hoping he doesn't see my blush. I feel his fingers grab my chin and try to turn my head to face him. I shake my head stubbornly. He sighs and cups my cheeks, roughly turning my head to him. He leans in and kisses my softly. I sigh happily and kiss him back. He breaks the kiss and looks at me, but I'm not watching him. I'm looking out the window, I could of sworn I saw a flash of red hair. "I'll be back," I mutter, standing up.  
I slip on some shorts and walk out the door, closing it behind me. I walk over to towards the window and see a bush shake. 'That's ood, there's no wind... Oh' I think. I cautiously approach the bush. When I'm within a metre of it, a person explodes from it. Lissa. She lunges at me and I quickly side step and give her a swift round house kick that sends her flying. She quickly stands and lunges at me again, I quickly side step but before I can deliver another kick, her arm shoots out. In her hand is a knife. I react to late, her knife slashes at my newly healed stomach. I stumble a pace backwards at the force behind the knife. Before I can regain my balance, she steps forward and slashes my stomach, arms and legs quickly before steppin back. I'm losing blood, alot of it. To much. I need to finish this quickly before she does. I aim a blow at her head, but losing blood has made my movements sluggish, and she quickly side steps. While I step back, she rushes forward and kicks my legs out from under me. As I lay stunned for a second, she rushes forwards and cleanly breaks both my legs. I don't scream, even though I want to. I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. Blackness starts creeping into my vision, I fight it for as long as I can but eventually it's to much and I give into the tempting blackness. The last thing I see is Lissa standing over me with a triumphant smile on her face.

I wake up with my mouth gagged and my hands and feet tied together. I look around to find myself in a empty warehouse. Then I notice someone sitting in the corner watching me, Dylan. I glare at him. Let me explain simply: crazy ex boyfriend with a messed up brain. He stands up and walks over to me and smiles crazily at me. I glare at him and he kicks my ribs, I hear a craking sound. I roll over and he kicks my other ribs with the same result. He smirks at me before walking away. I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes, then slowly, I crawl across the floor. I smirk triumphantly when I see that Dylan had left the door open. I crawl through it and am relieved to see that I can see the school, only a 5 minute walk. Probably 15 minutes of crawling though. I sigh and make my way as fast as I can towards the school. The sun is setting, I must have been unconscious for hours.

It took my half an hour to reach the school and another 5 minutes to make it to my room. My (Fang's) shirt is tattered and torn from my crawl through bushes and over sharp rocks. I like I could sleep for a year. I'm pretty sure I have alot of bruises and cuts all over my body as well as my broken legs and ribs. I reach up and open the door. I make myself crawl into the bathroom instead of flopping onto the couch or crawling to my bed. I fix up my cuts and taped my ribs to make sure they heal properly, I put a splint on my broken legs. I then tape it to my legs and cover them in bandages. Then I crawl to my bed and somehow manage to climb onto it, I pass out in a matter of minutes.

I wake up in pitch blackness. My head burns, someone is watching me, I look around and only see blackness. Then I see something moving in the blackness. As I focus on them, I realize they are growling. "W-who are you?" I stammer and mentally smack myself for it. 

**I might be posting more often now! Maybe tomorrow if I get enough reviews! **


	4. Content

**Just a quick update today!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"W-who are you?" I stammer and mentally smack myself for it._

The person steps forward and I sigh in relief. It's only Fang. Then I tense up again as he steps forward and I can see his face. His eyes are as hard as flint and his face is like thunder. He leans over me and growls, "Where were you! Do you know how much I was worried!"  
I smile a little. He sighs and sits down next to me, head in hands. I lift up my tied hands. I poke him and he glances at me. I wave my hands and he smirks a little. I let out a quiet breath of relief. He swiftly unties my hands and I untie the gag around my neck, it had slipped down when I was crawling here. While I was doing that, he push the covers down and untied my feet. I sighed in relief quietly. He hadn't noticed my broken legs. Suddenly, he growled loudly. Oops. Spoke to soon.  
"Who did this?" He growled behind clenched teeth.  
"Lissa. But she didn't do as much damage as Dy-" I said then broke off as I realized my mistake. He doesn't need to know about my bad ribs, plus Fang + Dylan = World War 3. He looks into my eyes with a searching gaze and I look to the side.  
"As who?" He grounds out.  
"No-oneee." I drawdle.  
He pushes me onto my back roughly. I hiss quietly from the pain of landing on my ribs.  
"Who." He asks again calmly.  
"..." I look at him. I sigh then tell him so I quietly I can hardly hear myself, "Dylan."  
He jumps up and I grab his hand and quickly pull him towards me. He lands on my ribs. What luck I have. -.-  
I yelp and hurriedly push him off me, but make sure he stays on the bed. He looks at me. I sigh and slowly lift up my (his) shirt. His whole face hardens. I slowly lower my shirt. He looks at my scared face and his face softens. He leans over and kisses me softly. Big softy. I think but I smile anyway. He breaks the kiss and scoots next to me and brings the covers back up. He lays on his side and watches as I fall asleep, his eyes soft.

I dream of what happened today again and again; reliving the pain again and again. Each time I awake, trembling in fear and my eyes wildly looking around, and each time, Fang soothes me back to sleep. I wake up again and clutch wildly onto Fang. My arms grab a fistful of his shirt. He smoothes down my hair and whispers comforting things into my ear. I drop back into sleep, but this time no dreams come.

I wake up in the morning to see Fang's face nearly touching mine. I can feel his breath on my lips every time he breathes out. Then I notice. My legs are tangled around his and his hips on mine. Worst of all? One of his hands on my chest, other on my back; stopping me from moving. I huff and examine him closely. He has no shirt on, he must of been hot. He also doesn't have any pants on. Only boxers; thank God for that. I noticed his lips moving. Now I can hear what he's saying.  
"Max hot... Stupid Josh... Mmmm Max taste good... Gonna kill Dylan... Hurt my girl..." He stopped and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
"Hey man... No, no... I can't... I know I could." It sounded like he was on the phone. Remembering a conversation maybe?  
"I know, but... nah... I could give it a shot... but I don't think she'll like it... Not every girl likes a guy in their pants man! Fine, fine... I'll try... Bye" My face was probably as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe it! ... Mmm maybe... NO! I'm to young! I argued with myself for a while. When I finally decided that, no, he couldn't, I came back into reality. I looked at Fang for a moment. Then I realized his eyes were open. "AH!" I yelled. He looked amusedly at me. He hadn't seemed to notice our position yet, probably not fully awake yet. Wait for it... Bingo. His eyes stretched wide and he quickly removed his hands. Then he disentangled our legs and got his hips off mine. I stared at him amusedly. "Took ya long enough." I said, yawning and stretching. He glares at me playfully and I smile. He yawns and stretches to. Mmmm Fang. No shirt. No pants. Only boxers...  
HE. HAS. A FRIKKIN. 8 PACK! ... I hope it only **feels** like I'm drooling onto my (his) shirt. I look at my (his) shirt. Nope no drool. Good, coz that sooo wouldn't have been awkward (note the sarcasm).  
Note to self: stop ranting on in head. Why? because whenever I come back, Fang is always staring at me. I mentally curse and look up at him. Hmmm... I wonder what he would look like if he wore my pants... Oh My Gosh! I started laughing, and laughing, and laughingggg. He looked at me funny. "You...In...My...Pants!" I gasp out in between laughter. He goes as red as a tomato, which sends me into a new round of laughter. After about five minutes of laughing, I finally stop laughing. I look up at him to see him turned away from me, looking at the wall.  
"Aaw!" I coo, grabbing his face in my hands and gently make him look at me. "You're so cute when your blushing!" I murmur, running my fingers along his jaw-line.  
He shivers and I hug him from behind - my hands around him chest, my legs around his waist. He gently grabs me and turns around, then turns me around so that I'm on his lap. He gently hugs me back. I sigh, content to just be here with him.

**Like I said, only a quick update. Tell me if you want something included~**


	5. Treachory

**Hey guys I hope it hasn't been too long since I last posted! I got a couple of reviewers that hated it and I wanted to tell them that if they don't like it they shouldn't read it! To all my other lovely reviewers – thank you guys for all your support, I love ya! And now to the story!**

_I stare at Fang, his face looks cold. 'You're useless. I hate you.' He says quietly, but his voice is full of venom. I feel my body go numb and tears leaking slowly down my cheeks.  
'No,' I whisper, horrified - this couldn't be happening.  
He gave a cold, high-pitched, cruel laugh. He came towards me, still laughing cruelly and raised one hand that is clutching a knife. He stabbed it into my side. I screamed in agony. It was so painful. I couldn't bare it. He was watching me coldly, still laughing. I thrashed around wildly, flailing with all my might, trying to escape..._  
I gasp and wake, still trying to thrash me arms and legs, screaming and crying, but find that I can't move my limbs. I look upwards and see Fang's face centimeters away from mine, covered with sweat from trying to still my thrashing limbs and breathing heavily. I immediately stopped thrashing and remained quite still as I looked up into the face that I love so much. He stared at me for a moment before rolling off me and onto the bed, facing me. After what seemed like an age, he opened his arms and I gratefully rolled into his warm, comforting embrace. He held me tight to his chest and rocked slightly back and forth, stroking my hair. I pressed myself flat against him and closed my eyes, breathing in his comforting smell. It had been a week since my kidnap and my legs and ribs were as good as new. Bless my bird genes. I yawn and lift my head up, looking over his shoulder at the clock on my bedside table. 7am. Monday. Uggggg, I have to get up to get ready for school. I groaned and wiped the last traces of my tears off my face with my hand. I look down at Fang to see that he had fallen asleep again. I sigh - half-amused, half irritated. I pried his arms from my back and rolled out of his reach before sitting up. Oh well, this is the last week of term for the year, so it wasn't to bad. I must admit that I will be glad to see the last of my second year in high school, no matter how exciting it had been. I got dressed, keeping a careful eye on Fang to make he isn't waking up) and make breakfast for two before re-entering the room to wake him. I walked softly over to the bed and, grinning evilly, rolled him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a slightly muffled 'thump!' and he groaned, opening his eyes. I laughed evilly and ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. I placed to plates onto the table and put 2 pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs and some bacon onto each. I had barley put down the cutlery next to each plate when Fang stormed in, looking grumpy. 'Morning sleepy head! Did you have a nice rest?" I said innocently.  
He glared at me and sat down, deciding to eat instead of answering me. I frowned at him.  
"Fine. Don't answer me. See if I care." I said, disgruntled.  
I sat down and we ate in silence. He finished before me, getting up and walking out the door without saying a word. I frowned at the door and finished my breakfast reluctantly. I packed my bag and walked outside, towards my first class.

Every time I saw Fang that day, he ignored me, looking stony. Near the end of classes I had given up trying to talk to him and sunk into a sad silence. It is currently 11:58pm. I came up with a plan during dinner - I was going to break into his room at midnight and force him to talk to me, using any means possible. So I sat on my bed, fully clothed and watching my clock with mounting eagerness and anxiousness. It finally reached midnight and I got off the bed and walked outside, breathing in the crisp night air. I had never been to Fang's room, but he had told me the way many times, so I knew where to go. I walked briskly to Fang's room, walking around the side of the house and stopping outside his window. I gently pushed it upwards and nearly laughed with relief as it slid upwards. I pushed it up more and squeezed inside. I shut the window and looked around. I smiled at my good luck - I was inside Fang's room and a short distance away was his bed with a dark lump in the middle under the covers. I creeped silently over to him and leant over his bed and gazed into his face, brushing away stray hairs from his face. I bent over even further and kissed him softly. I felt him stir, so I tried to break the kiss but Fang's arms shot out from under the covers and wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer so roughly that I fell onto him. He didn't seem to mind me falling on him, for he opened his mouth and hungrily kissed me back. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. I tried to break the kiss but he tightened his grip on me and gave a tiny shake of his head. I glared at his closed eyes for a moment, then grunted, meaning that I needed air. He went on kissing me for a moment longer then sighed into my mouth and broke the kiss, still holding me tight against him. We were both panting hard. He pulled me under the covers and pressed me against his chest. "I'll take that as a 'I'm sorry'." I said when I had recovered my breath. He chuckled and I felt him nod. After a while, I felt something wet and hot land on my cheek. I looked up to see tears silently rolling down Fang's cheeks. I stared in surprise for a moment before lifting up my hand and brushing them away. "Hey... It's alright... Don't cry," I said softly, still brushing away the tears.  
He drew in a shaky breath and the tears stopped. He opened his eyes for the first time that night and I smiled softly at him. He lowered his head and kissed me softly but passionately. His hands slid underneath my shirt and massaged my lower back. Hmm... I wonder what would happen if we play truth or dare? ... I grinned evilly at the mental picture and broke the kiss. He whined and I placed a finger to his lips. "Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked him.  
I saw something pass through his eyes before he nodded. "You ask first" I told him.  
"Truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Hmmm... dare" I decided.  
He grinned evilly and said, " I dare you to... wear the sexiest outfit you have and wear it here tomorrow after school."  
I glared at him before asking, "Truth or dare?"  
He smirked at me, "dare."  
I grinned evilly at him. " I dare you to... take off your pants."  
He scowled and took off his pants, throwing them onto the floor. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," I said, smirking.  
"I dare you to... take off your shirt and pants."  
I stopped smirking and scowled as I took off my shirt and pants, chucking them onto the floor. "How about we make this a who can do the evilest dare thing?" I ask him.  
He nods. Then it begins.  
"I dare you to ... let me do this," I say, massaging his bum through his boxers.  
"I dare you to ... let me do this," he says, leaning his head down and kissing down my neck and as far down my cleavage he can with my bra on.  
I shiver. "I dare you to... try and throw me off you with only using your hips." I say getting out of the covers and laying down on top of him, making sure my hips are pressed to his.  
He glares at me for a second before pushing his hips up. I manage to hold on for a while, but I eventually fall off of him and onto the bed. I smile innocently up at him and get under the covers again. "I need a drink," I say after a silence, and it's true I DO need a drink.  
He sighs as I get up and walk out of his room, and into the kitchen/living room. I look through the cupboards until I find a cup, then I fill it with water. I lean against the cupboards as I drink my fill. I put the cup down and stretch my wings, yawning. I am sooo tired. School, then staying up till midnight... ughhh. I pull my wings back in and walk slowly into Fang's room. I look over at him and find him asleep, he must have been tired. I smile softly and kiss him softly on the forehead before turning around and picking up my clothes and putting them back on. I then walked over to the window and opened it, ready to leave. "No," a voice mumbled behind me.  
I turned around to see Fang sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. "You're tired, you need sleep and you wont get that if I'm here." I told him softly, walking over to him and pushing him gently onto his bed.  
It was true, I was having almost daily nightmares about Fang leaving me and I always woke up screaming and thrashing around. "I can't sleep properly without you here." He said, getting up and pushing me into his bed. I sighed, I could just not fall asleep tonight, so he can rest. He lay down next to me and rested his head on my chest, listening to my breathing. He wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me moving. I smiled and started stroking his hair rhythmically. Soon, his breathing deepened and his hold on me relaxed a little. I continued stroking his hair for awhile until my arm started hurting, then I stopped. I had met Nudge yesterday ( Monday), she was a beautiful, mocha skinned girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She was kind hearted and never stopped talking. I met her at lunch, she was new and didn't know where to sit and I, seeing as Fang was ignoring me, invited her to sit with me. I told her about me and Fang and everything and we agreed that we should meet at my house at 3am today so I could tell her how it went. I froze as I remembered this. I looked at the clock on Fang's bedside table. 2:54am. CRAP! It took 5 minutes to get here, and if I didn't go right now, I was going to be late! I gently unwrapped Fang's arms from my waist and slowly lifted his head off my chest and put his head onto a pillow instead. 2:55am. I opened the window and climbed out, shutting it behind me. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice Fang's snores stop. I ran all the way back to my dorm and threw open the door and closed it hurriedly behind me. Then I ran to my room and looked around for the clock, 3am. Phew. The window to my bedroom opened and Nudge climbed in, looking anxious. I gestured for her to sit on my bed, she smiled and flopped onto it. "How'd it go?" She whispered.  
"Pretty good actually" I replied and told her every detail of what happened (sometimes adding stuff that didn't happen e.g. Fang grabbing my hands, crying, and saying he missed me so much). When I had finished, watched me for a bit. When she opened her mouth to speak, a different voice than hers said, "You're a good story teller. To bad you add stuff that never happened."  
The bedroom door opened and someone walked in. Nudge screamed and I, without thinking, grabbed the closest thing I could reach, a hard pillow I never use, and threw it at the figure. It grabbed the pillow and stepped into the light, smirking. Nudge continued screaming until I yelled,"It's alright! This is Fang!"  
She stopped screaming and I put a hand (approx) over my heart. "I thought you were asleep. At your house!" I said to Fang, in a slightly accusing tone.  
"I was. Until you shut the window and I realized you had left." He said, shrugging.  
"Oh yeah, intros. Nudge, this is Fang. Fang, this is Nudge." I said pointing at each of them in turn. They waved at each other, then we fell into silence, during which Fang walked over to my bed and sat behind me, hugging me. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. Nudge caught my eye and grinned at me. I glared at her, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "He seems sweet" she mouthed to me. I smiled slightly, a little and more heat rushed to my cheeks. Fang must have noticed, because I could feel him smirking into my shoulder. "Shut up you," I whispered to him angrily, and even more heat joined my cheeks.  
I could feel his smirk widen on my shoulder. He turned his head so that it faced my neck, and started nibbling my ear. I shivered slightly. I turned my head and looked at Nudge, saving my ear from him and he whined softly just so I could hear but not Nudge. The heat was slowly leaving my face. I felt Fang's head shift so that it was facing the other way again. Nudge smirked at me. I groaned and glared at her, she had seen. 'He seems to be trying to make me as embarrassed as possible!" I mouthed to her. She silently giggled. 'You guys are so cute together!'  
I blushed and looked down. 'We're meeting at Iggy's house at midnight today, you should come!" I mouthed to her, looking up. She blushed. I had also met Iggy today. He was tall and pale, with strawberry blond hair and very blue eyes. He was a pyromaniac, funny and had a crush on Nudge while Nudge had a crush on him. I smirked. That was pay back. A snore came from Fang. Both Nudge and I looked at him then started laughing. We talked until 5am where the sun came out and we decided to have breakfast and get ready for school (even though school starts at 8 ). I pried Fang off me and lay him down on my bed. Still talking about what we wanted to happen at Iggy's tonight, we walked into the kitchen and I started making breakfast (bacon, eggs and toast) while she sat on one of the chairs at the table. "I would really like it if Iggy kissed me." She said dreamily.  
"Don't worry, we'll play truth or dare and I'll dare him to go in a closet with you for hmm... let's say... 5 minutes? Think that will be enough?" I asked her, smirking as she blushed and nodded.  
"But what if he doesn't do anything? What if it becomes awkward?" She asks.  
"Then you kiss him, it's not that hard. And we'll make sure it's a closet without a light, so he wont see you coming." I reply, dishing out breakfast you us and putting Fang's plate of food in the microwave for when he's ready.  
We eat breakfast discussing what Nudge and Iggy might do in the closet. When we are finished getting ready for school it's 7am. "Wanna pull a prank on Fang?" I ask.  
Nudge smiles and nods, whipping out her make up bag with a grin. We sneak into my room and Nudge starts putting lipstick on Fang while I go over to my clothes draw and get out a skirt just long enough to cover his boxers, a bra and large, flowery, see-though, button up shirt that will just fit him. I smirk evilly and go over to him and start putting them on.

Nudge and I stand back to admire our work. Nudge had put lipstick, blush, mascara and pink eye-shadow. It was now 7:30am. He should be waking up soon. "Wanna get to school early?" I ask Nudge, she grins and nods her head.  
He was going to be soo pissed when he sees what we did... I grin evilly and walk over to Fang. I kiss him on the cheek and he stirred slightly. "Me and Nudge are going to school early, your breakfast is in the microwave. Nudge and me are going to get ready for Iggy's after school so don't come over here ok? It's 7:30 so you should wake up soon ok?" I whisper in his ear.  
He nods and closes his eyes. Me and Nudge exchange looks and grin as we walk out the door towards our first class. I have homeroom, with Iggy, Nudge and Fang.  
First period with Fang;  
Second period with Fang and Iggy;  
Third period with Fang and Nudge;  
Lunch;  
Forth period with Fang; and Iggy  
Fifth period with Fang and Nudge;  
Sixth (last) period with Iggy, Nudge and Fang.  
Pretty good huh? Nudge and I are first one's to homeroom so we just talk about random stuff. Iggy arrives with a couple of boys. He sits down next to Nudge and joins our conversation. When we tell him about our prank on Fang he roars with laughter. "What if he tries to wash it off?" He asks when he finally stops laughing.  
"We thought he would so we used water-resistant, so unless he scrubs reallyyyyyy hard it wont come off." I tell him as he starts roaring with laughter again. A couple of minutes before the bell rings, Fang walks in with a very red, make up free face. He walks over to us and sits down beside me. I grin at him as he glares straight ahead. "Enjoy your breakfast?" I ask cheerfully.  
He glances at me before nodding. My grin widens. I sigh in relief, he isn't to angry then. The bell rings and Fang stops glaring ahead. Half-way through class, he puts a hand on my upper thigh and starts stroking my leg. It starts slowly creeping upwards, until I push his hand back down. I see his quickly suppressed grin before I try to listen to the teacher.

Today was fun. It is currently 11pm and Nudge is going through my drawers for clothes that I can wear that fits Fang's dare. Apparently, she finds nothing. She turns and puts her hands on her hips, looking me up and down. "We're going to my place." She says and grabs my hand, pulling me out the door to her place. She pushes me onto her bed while she looks through her cupboard. She emerged a while later holding a shiny, black skirt that stops just before my knees; and a sparkly red top that stops after my belly button, and has v-shaped neckline. I look at them appreciatively before taking them into her bathroom and putting them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled - I looked cute to say in the least. I walked out of the bathroom and Nudge smiled. "Now, I need to get changed and then we can go!" She said happily. I walked out of her room to giver her room to change, and sat down on her couch. A little while later, she walked out of her room wearing a short, dark purple mini skirt and a royal blue sparkly top shaped exactly like mine. She had also curled her hair a tiny bit. I smiled at her, "Let's go!"  
We left her dorm and walked into the boy section of dorms. "What number is it?" I asked Nudge.  
"123" She replied after checking her hand.  
We walked until we found his dorm. Nudge took a deep breath and knocked 3 times on the door. After a second of pause, the door opened to reveal Iggy, still in his school uniform. "Come in, Fang's already here." He said, stepping aside to let us through, his eyes lingering on Nudge's short skirt. I smirked and we followed Iggy to his room. Fang was sprawled across an armchair at the back of the room. There were armchairs scattered across the room, as well as Iggy's bed. We chose an armchair each and sat in it in silence for a while until I suggested, "Why don't we play 30 minutes in heaven?"  
I looked at Nudge and Iggy looked at Fang, I winked at Nudge and she smiled anxiously back. Then I turned back to Iggy and Fang, they both nodded. "OK we'll draw names, you have 2 closets right Iggy?" He nodded, " K, now everyone write there name down on this piece of paper," I picked up a random piece of blank paper and pen.  
I handed it around until everyone had written there names and torn the piece off. "And put it into this hat. I'll draw the names and draw the number of the closet they are going into and hand it to them. They will go and wait in their closet, then I'll call the next one. I'll set these alarms so we don't go to over board." I picked up 2 alarms and set them for 35 minutes.  
I passed the hat around. When everyone had put their names in and passed it back to me, I wrote the numbers 1and 2 twice and put them in the hat. Then II put my name in and shook the hat around. Then I put my hand in the hat and called out, "Nudge..." I put my hand back in and drew out a folded up number card.  
I handed it to her and she opened it and walked out of the room. I put my hand back into the hat and read out,"Fang..." I put my and back in and drew out another number card.  
I handed it to him and he stood up and kissed me on the cheek before walking out. I handed Iggy his number card and he walked out of the room as I drew mine. I opened it and it read '2'. I hoped Fang had number 2. I walked to the second closet and opened the door. I walked in and closed it behind me. "Hello?" I asked, it was so dark I could hardly see.  
"Hello" a dark voice answered back, from somewhere at the back of the closet.  
I sighed in relief - it was Fang. I stumbled blindly towards the back of the closet with my hands out in front of me. "Looking for something?" I voice whispered in my ear as strong arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Only you,"I reply.  
He starts nibbling my ear and I shiver. I turn around and he starts whining. I cut him off by kissing him. He kisses back enthusiastically and I smirk. He growls and presses me closer to his chest. I grin as an evil plan comes to my mind. One of my hands goes underneath his shirt and starts tracing his abs, with the other hand, it goes to where his arms are around my waist and start gently tugging them apart. I break the kiss and start kissing his jaw, trying to keep him from noticing my hand tugging his hands, trying to get him to let go of my waist. My hand tracing his abs stop and comes out from under his shirt and starts undoing his shirt buttons. I slid his shirt off and start kissing down his neck. I smile against his skin as I manage to get his hands away from my waist. I give him a peck on the lips and leap away from him, smirking. I find my way to the back of the closet and wait. I can soon hear him coming. I creep past him, slightly brushing against him on purpose. He turns around and stumbles into the wall. I laugh and go up to him and put one finger on his back and make it go up and down his back. "Max..." He groans, standing up and facing me.  
I take my finger back and step backwards. "Yes?" I say sweetly.  
He walks forwards and I slip behind him and tackle him into the wall. He turns around, since his face was squished against the wall, and leans his head down and kisses me. He opens his mouth, waiting for me to go in. I smirk and flick my tongue in and out of his mouth. He growls and one of his hands go down to my waist. I expect it o stop there, but it keep going until it reaches my butt, where it starts squeezing it. I gasp into the kiss, and buck my hips against his. His other hand travels up and down my side on the inside of my shirt. I shiver and stop teasing him, instead licking his tongue. He broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck. I moaned. _Bbbbrrrriiiinnnnnggggg!_ I groaned and pushed Fang away from me. I walked over to the door and bent down and picked up his shirt, tossing it to him. I wait until the sound of rustling clothes stopped before opening the door and walking out. I saw Iggy stumble out of his closet with Nudge just as I stopped the alarm. "Shall we call it a night?" I asked them, because they all looked exhausted.  
They all nodded. I walked out the door with Fang trailing slightly behind me and Nudge. When Nudge made to go to her dorm, I grabbed her wrist and said."uh-uh! Your coming with me and telling me allllll about your little closet trip!"  
She blushed and I looked back at Fang. I let go of Nudge's wrist and stepped back to Fang. "I'll come see you straight after OK?" He nodded and I pecked him on the lips before waving at him and catching back up to Nudge.

Nudge had just left after telling me what had happened in the closet. It was 1am and I had promised Fang that I would visit him afterwards. I stood up and left my dorm, locking the door behind me. I walked as quick as my tired feet would let me until I saw Fang's dorm. I went round to the window to see it was open. Odd... I had a bad feeling about this. I crawled through the window and looked around. What I saw made my blood both boil and freeze. Fang was kissing a girl and running his hands up and down her sides with his eyes closed, he was enjoying this. After a closer look I saw that the girl was Lissa. I walked forwards and ripped them apart, grabbing Lissa by her hair and standing her up on the floor. I kneed her in the gut and punched her face, then threw her bodily out the window. Then I turned to Fang, still pissed and depressed. He stood up,"Max..." He began, but I cut him off.  
By punching him in the gut, then slapping him. "YOU F*****G b*****d! HOW F*****G COULD YOU, YOU F*****G JERK!" I screamed at him, he opened his mouth. "NO! I DON'T F*****G WANT TO HEAR YOUR F*****G EXCUSES! YOUR A F*****G TWO-FACED F*****G b*****d! DON'T F*****G COME NEAR ME!" I screamed as he took a step towards me. "I'M F*****G LEAVING AND YOU F*****G BETTER NOT F*****G FOLLOW ME! YOU NEVER F*****G CARED AT F*****G ALL DID YOU?" I screamed at him and leapt through the window, sprinting back to my dorm, tears streaming down my face.  
I was nearly there when someone shoved me into a wall,I looked up at Fang and screamed, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO F*****G FOLLOW ME, YOU F*****G b*****d!"  
I started kicking and punching him, until he trapped my legs with his and grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall with his hands. He opened his mouth to speak but I spat in his face and he was so stunned he relaxed his grip on me. Seizing the chance, I pushed him away and started running while taking off my shirt. When I got it off, I spread my wings wide and shot upwards into the sky, dropping the shirt. Tears streamed faster and faster of my face the longer I flew. I couldn't believe he had kissed **her** AND he had enjoyed it. I had never felt so depressed before. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of misery that I almost didn't notice the soft flapping of wings behind me. I turned around and saw Nudge. "Come back down Max, you can tell what happened at my place OK? And I'll get you some hot chocolate, OK?" She said softly, grabbing my and gently pulling me back to the ground.  
"MAAAAAAXX! MAX! MAX WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Fang scream from somewhere behind me.  
"I F*****G TOLD YOU NOT TO F*****G FOLLOW ME!" I screamed back and some part of me made me add, "I GOING TO NUDGE'S SO DON'T F*****G FOLLOW ME!"  
I allowed Nudge to guide me back to the ground and guide me to her dorm. I told her what had happened and by the time I had finished it was 3am (I kept stopping to cry) and I was so tired. She told me to sleep and left the room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**


	6. Relief and Doubts

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm still getting people criticise and I'm gonna ask them now, to stop. Just a short up date today!**

***.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* **

I woke at 7:30 and leapt out of Nudge's bed, I hurriedly got dressed and grabbed an apple and shot out the door towards home room. I couldn't believe Nudge hadn't woken me sooner! AND she had left without me! Why would she do that? Then I remembered last night... Tears pricked my eyes but I brushed them away angrily. I burst into home room with 5 minutes to spare. I see Nudge sitting in her normal spot next to Iggy, talking to him looking anxious - she was probably telling him about last night. I went over to her and sat down beside her. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked her, slightly angry.  
"I thought you might like a day off... After, you know..." she said anxiously.  
"Nah, school's not to bad." I replied.  
We talked for awhile then Fang came bursting into the room, looking around wildly. He spotted me and moved quickly towards his seat beside me. I ignored him and turned to face Nudge, as I did so, I saw someone from my old school walk through the door. It was Mitchell Alco - I had had a on and off crush on him ever since I had seen him in year 5. He had short, spiky, blondy-brown hair and green eyes and tanned skin. He was cute, muscular, sweet and funny. I couldn't believe my eyes. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, I felt myself blush lightly and look down. I hear Fang growl softly as Mitch walks up to me. I look up, "Hello" I say, smiling.  
"Hello," he replies softly, staring at my face, looking at the changes since we last met.  
"You've grown!" I tell him as he leans on my desk and laughs.  
"And you've gotten prettier!" He replies and I laugh, blushing slightly.  
I hear Fang growl louder and he puts his arm across my shoulders. My grin fades and I scowl at Fang," Oh f*** off you." I tell him and he moves his arm from my shoulders.  
The bell ring and I grin at Mitch,"I'll see you later OK?"  
He grins, nods and walks away to find himself a seat.

The day was finally over, and I was resting on my bed. I was both sad that Fang had kissed and felt another girl and angry that it had been Lissa. Unless he didn't mean to kiss her? No, if he didn't want to kiss her he'd throw her off, not run his hands up and down her! But he had his eyes closed, he might of thought it was me... I couldn't find a come-back to that one no matter how hard I tried. Oh God I've been an idiot... I had probably just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me... I jump off of the bed as a small knock comes form the window. I pull the curtains aside to reveal Fang, I fling open the window and grab a fistful of his shirt, pulling him through. When he is inside I kiss him fiercely. I open my mouth and his tongue rushes in. I stroke his tongue with mine and I feel him shiver. I push him over to the bed and he lays down on it. I straddle him and break the kiss, panting. I start kissing his neck, murmuring, "I'm so sorry," with every kiss. I start undoing the buttons on his shirt, still kissing his neck and murmuring. He moans softly as I kiss his collar bone so I start licking, sucking and biting the spot. He moans louder and I bite harder, leaving teeth marks on the spot. He growled softly and I kissed the spot softly. I straightened up and sat on his waist as I pulled his shirt off. "My turn," he growled and he pushed me onto the bed. He straddled me and kissed me passionately. He licked my lower lip for entrance and I parted my lips, his tongue rushed into my mouth and explored it. He then kissed down my neck to my chest, where he tugged off my shirt and kissed his way to my breasts where he undid my bra and started sucking on my left breast while he fiddled with my right one. He left my breast and went to my other one. I reluctantly pulled back his head to face me as a thought occurred to me. He whined but was silenced by the look on my face. "What is it?" He asked me, I saw him glance fleetingly at my breast with longing before looking back up to me.  
"You didn't mean to kiss Lissa did you? I mean, I'm not just some plaything to you? Something that can be ditched when something more interesting appears?" I asked him and watched his face harden slightly the more I spoke.  
He moved himself up and got off my so he could lie down next to me and look me in the eyes. "Of course I didn't mean to kiss her! I had my eyes closed! I thought she was you! You DID say you where coming over. And I would never NEVER treat you like that! You aren't a plaything to me and I would never ditch you! Max, don't you remember what I said to you when you came here?" he said, making me feel guilty.  
" Of course I do!" I replied hotly," you said you had chosen me because I was different from all the other girls and you asked if someone had brainwashed me!"  
He chuckled lightly and said, "you sure did memorise that didn't you?"  
I blushed and was saved from having to reply by someone knocking on the door. I hurriedly put my bra and shirt back on and _**forgot**_ to tell Fang to put his back on. I answered the door and immediately scowled at the person. It was Lissa. She flicked her red hair and said," I just wanted to remind you that Fang is mine now and to keep your grubby little hands off him, because he prefers me to you and he doesn't care about you at all."  
I stared at her for a second," Firstly, he is not a play toy to be used and owned. Secondly, why the **hell** would he prefer you to me?" She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand," how bout we ask him, shall we?" I said, smirking triumphantly. "Fa-ang! Can you come here for a second?" I called over my shoulder.  
He walked over and stood beside me and his arm snaked around my waist. "Fangy! This little b*tch thinks that you don't love me!" She pouted,"tell her who you prefer!"  
Fang gave me a side-long glance. Even though I kept my face cool, I could tell he knew I was anxious to know what he would say. I felt guilty about it but I couldn't help myself. "I prefer people who love me for who I am and wouldn't shrink from the truth and run away like a coward. I **prefer** my girlfriend to a red-headed slut." He says, staring at me intensely.  
"Oh Fangy! I told you he prefers me you little b***h!" She cries, springing forward to kiss Fang.  
I step in front of him and punch her in the face. "You didn't listen to him at all, did you? He said he prefers his girlfriend to a red headed slut! I'm his girlfriend, and your a red headed slut. So thanks for stopping by but I think it's time for you to go," I said slamming the door in her angry face.  
I leaned back against the door. I shook my head a little so that my hair fell infront of my eyes- avoiding Fang's piercing stare. I kept my gaze on the floor. I felt guilty. I shouldn't of doubted him. I don't deserve him, he's so perfect, and I'm not. I never will be. His fingers reached out for my chin and I stay still, waiting... **BANG BANG BANG!** The noise snapped me back to myself. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" I shouted throuh the door.  
"IT'S ME, NUDGE!" she shouted back.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
"Just to talk," she replied.  
"Can it wait till later?" I asked her, lowering my voice.  
"N-no!" She said thickly, as if she was crying.  
I turned to Fang. He sighed,"I'll come back later. How long will this take?"  
"A couple of hours..." I replied I glanced at the clock 4:30,"Come back at six" I stood on tippy-toe, kissing his cheek. Then he went out the window and disappeared. I opened the door and let Nudge in. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. Badly. I shooed her into the kitchen and made her a cup of hot chocolate. I was silent while she sipped her hot chocolate,"Is this about Iggy?" I asked her, studying face.  
She nodded her head and gulped, putting her mug down on the table. "I-I was going to his place b-because he had a-asked me t-to come." She took a deep breath."A-and when I opened the d-door, he was k-k-kissing another girl!" She started crying."W-we a-are going o-out and-and HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME!" She screamed, I stood up and walked over to her. I hugged her. When her sobs had died down, and she was calmer, she said she needed to sleep - in her own bed. "I'll walk with you, then I'll go and deal with Iggy," I said grimly, making her give a weak laugh.  
After I had made sure Nudge had got home safely, I found my way to Iggy's.  
I stopped outside the door and took out my phone, checking the time. It's already 5:45pm... Oh well this wont take long. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After waiting a couple of seconds, the door opened slightly, and I could see Iggy warily peeking out. When he spotted me, he opened the door wider and beamed at me,"Thank goodness! I thought it was Nudge!"  
"Yeah well, she's depressed, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you how miserable he is." I growled at him.  
He stopped smiling and he seemed to sag. "I didn't want to kiss that girl, Max! She came in through the window and backed me up against a wall! Then she forced herself onto me!" He said, pleading me to understand it wasn't his fault.  
"It's not me you have to convince, it's Nudge!" I said sharply, holding up one hand for silence,"You should go over there and tell **her** that, not me! And by the way, she is really depressed so be warned, she may attack you OK?"  
He nodded his head and brightened a bit. "Thanks Max!" He said and rushed past me, leaving me to shut the door.  
I started jogging home, I didn't have much time - it was already 5:55pm and I still had to get back in time and start dinner... I ran faster and reached my dorm within a couple of minutes. I sighed with relief, Fang shouldn't be here for another 2 or 3 minutes. I was just dishing up tuna beans and pasta into two bowls, when I heard my bedroom window open and close. "I'm in the kitchen and I hope you're hungry!" I called as I put the bowls down into two spots and set the table with forks. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down into a seat. When I had taken a seat, we started to eat. We ate in silence. My thoughts wandered and I realised that this was the first time we had had dinner together. I blushed lightly and stared at my bowl. I felt Fang stare at me, but I didn't look up, just blushed a little brighter. "What?" He asked me, I could tell he was frowning in confusion.  
"Nothing," I mumbled, shaking my head.  
"Tell me."  
"It's nothing!" I protested, still staring at my now empty bowl.  
"Then why wont you look at me?" He insisted.  
I scowled at my bowl for a second before lifting my gaze... And looking behind him. "Better,"he said, and I could hear his amusement,"But you're still not looking at me."  
He was enjoying this. I scowled at him and looked...at his hair. "Nearly," he said, smirking.  
"FINE!" I shouted, looking into his eyes.  
I could tell I was still blushing. "Now," he said, still smirking,"why are you blushing?"  
"It's nothing!" I insisted, then, hanging the subject, I asked him,"What do you want for dessert?"  
He searched my eyes for a moment before asking,"Do you have apple crumble and custard?"  
I nodded and got up, taking both our plates with me. I stacked them in the dishwasher and got out the apple crumble and stuck it in the oven,"It should be ready in 15 minutes."  
I turned around and sat back in my seat, Fang watched me thoughtfully. "What?" I asked warily.  
He shook his head, still watching me thoughtfully. "Tell me! Please?" I asked, pouting cutely.  
He smiled slightly, but shook his head again. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. I closed my eyes and yawned. Window open. Window close. Creak of floorboards. Creak of bed. I opened my eyes slowly so as not to startle Fang, who was still staring at me and didn't seem to have noticed anything. "I'll be in my bedroom, I just want to check something..." I say, standing up and walking casually to my bedroom. I open the door and step inside, shutting the door behind me. "Hello? Who are you? I know you're there." I say softly, so that Fang can't hear me.  
A shadow near the window moves into the light so I can see him. A growl rises in my throat but I push it back down. I gasp.

**Cliffy~ please review~ NO CRITISICIM PLEASE!**


	7. The past and present combined?

**Hey guys, hope it hasn't been to long of a wait! Here's some feed back for some of the reviewers:**

**Choco-mint36 – Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Secretsoul101 – Don't worry there will be heaps more chapters!**

**WannaBe Author16 – Thanks for the advise, although I don't know if it will actually be published...**

***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.*.*** ***.***

I stumble backwards, still staring in horror at the person standing in the light. I start shaking my head,"No, it can't be! This isn't possible!"  
The person moves forwards more and I shrink back. "But, but they killed you! I saw them do it!"  
He smiles at me, and I see sharp canines. "Ah, but they brought me back, and they made me powerful!" He says softly, but I can see his eyes flash with madness.  
"What did they do to you? What happened to the sweet, innocent, 8 year old, Ari? Is he still there? Locked inside you, never to play again? Never to laugh, or smile or be free?" I ask, stepping backwards.  
He growls at me." Free? I was never free!"  
"You were the leaders son! You never got tested on, you never got injured, and when you got sick, you got the best treatments!"  
"Oh yes," he replied bitterly,"the best food, the best treament, the best everything! But they never gave me what I truly wanted... Freedom!"  
"Max?" Fang called.  
I froze. I forgot he was still here... "Yeah?" I called back, never taking my eyes off of Ari.  
"Are you alright?" He sounded curious...  
Was it just my imagination, or was Ari slowly creeping towards the window...? "I'm fine," I lied, I heard the wobble in my voice and winced - that wasn't to convincing.  
I started slowly walking towards Ari. "We will meet again, Maximum Ride." And then he disappeared.  
I lunged at the window, but he was gone. "NOOOO!" I shrieked, my only chance to make sure he wouldn't hurt me, disappeared with him.  
Fang burst into the room and, spotting me desperately trying to get out the window, ran over to me and caught me around the waist, and pulled my away from the window. He sat me down on the bed and went over and closed the window. I was shaking. I could hardly feel it though, I was to busy going over what had just happened. Again. And again. And Again. I couldn't help myself, I was horrified. Poor sweet, innocent Ari. A Eraser. I couldn't belive it. He used to be so sweet, and innocent. I was so wrapped up in my horriefied memories, that I hardly noticed Fang sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap, stroking my hair and murmuring into my neck, making me shiver. I used to think he was so cute... And that little black-haired boy was always trying to get my attention away from Ari and to him... He was so jealous I used to tease him about it...  
Flashback  
_We were five and me and the black-haired boy were walking around the oval at break-time. We were five and he was scowling as I looked around to try and find Ari. "Why do you like Ari so much Sky?" He asked me and I smiled at him as he used my nickname.  
"Well, he's sweet. Why, are you jealous, Rock?" I teased him, relishing the chance to use his nickname.  
He scowled at me, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes. "Why would I be jealous of HIM!" He retorted, glaring playfully at me.  
"Because Dragon,"I emphasized the word Dragon,"told me, that you told him that you like like me and all you daydream about is me doing this!" I said, and kissed him, on the mouth. I pulled away __and blushed, before running away, my hands covering my mouth. I looked back and saw Rock staring after me, looking bewildered and his fingers were stracing his lips. I giggled and ran to the nearest tree, climbing up it and sitting on a branch, watching Rock watch me. I like liked him, I just loved watching him being jealous..._  
Five Minutes Later...  
_Rock climbed up the tree and I scooted over, making room for him. His face was back to normal, but his eyes told me that he was still bewildered. I giggled at him and he scowled lightly at he smiled evilly and I stopped giggling, suddenly wary. After spending my whole life with Rock, it's taught me that when he smiles evilly, beware. "Well Den,"he emphasized Den's name,"told me that you told her that all you want is for a guy to do this!" He said, lifting me up and placing me on his lap, his arms around my waist, holding me steady.I blushed as he put his head on my shoulder._  
End flashback  
2 years later  
_Renn had set off the alarm, distracting the white coats for us, so we could escape. I undid my catch on my crate and crawled outside. Everyone had a partner to free and Rock was mine. I hurried over to his cage and knelt down outside of it, desperately trying to undo his catch. The red lights flashing wasn't helping! I finally got it undone and we hurried out into the hall, holding each others hand. We reached a window and I kicked it open. It was stormy outside, wind, rain, pitch blackness, hail and heavy winds, but it was the storm or the white coats racing towards us. I tightened my grip on his hand and we jumped out the window, unfurling our wings as we went. Five minutes after our escape, Rock was wrenched from my grasp. "ROCKK!" I screeched, spinning around, looking for him.  
"GO ON WITHOUT ME! I LOVE YOU... MAX! I LOVE MAXIMUM RIDE! DON'T FORGET ME!" he screamed in reply.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME ROCK! I LOVE YOU... FANG! I LOVE FANG WOLF!" I screamed desperately and turned, choking down a sob and kept on going..._  
End Flashback.  
3 Years Earlier...  
_All the 4 year olds at the school were sitting together on the oval. Trying to decide on how to defy the whitecoats without getting in trouble. "How bout we make up nicknames!" I piped up. They all looked at me,"that way we can talk to eachother but the whitecoats won't know!" I squeaked, excited. They all brightened and nodded. "I wanna be... Sky!" I said, smiling.  
Everyone chose a nickname, and the only one left was Fang. "Well, what do you want your nickname to be Fang?" I asked when he didn't speak.  
He looked at me thoughtfully and said slowly, "Rock." I smiled at him and and he sort of smiled back._  
End Flashback  
I sat up straight, how had I not noticed! That's why I like Fang so much! Because we grew up together! He had changed his last name though, it was now Reed. "Rock," I breathed, I hadn't said that name in eight years, eight long years...  
I loved the way it sent shivers down my spine and make my heart squeeze and my stomach flip. I felt Fang/Rock tense. "What did you just say?" he whispered.  
I could hear the tenseness in his voice. "Rock," I breathed again, slightly louder.  
I heard him take in a sharp breath. "Where did you hear that name?" He hissed.  
"I should think you should remember,Fang Wolf!" I retorted back, emphasizing his name.  
His arms tightened on my waist. "You don't remember me?" I asked softly, hurt. "You don't remember me? The little girl who would do anything to get you jealous over Ari?" I asked, not using my name, wanting to hear him say it.  
His breathing got fast and I knew he had remembered me. "Sky..." He breathed.  
"Eight years is a long time,"I whispered, excited I had finally found him,"to long."  
I had searched, and searched for him every chance I had got, but I had never found a trace of him. Not once. It was as if he had disappeared off the Earth. "I missed you so much," He whispered, putting his head on my shoulder.  
"I missed you to," I whispered back.  
"Do you remember the time where you kissed me?" he asked me.  
I laughed,"you were sooo surprised it was hilarious!"  
He playfully glared at me and I smirked at me. "And then we were in that tree, and I was holding you like this," He said, smirking.  
I blushed just like I had back then. "I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't gotten seperated..." I wondered aloud.  
He shrugged,"I dunno, but I think we should make up for the lost years..." He whispered huskily and spun me around, kissing me on the mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms snaked around his neck, and my fingers tangled into his hair. His tongue traced my lower lip and I parted my lips, letting his tongue in and he licked the length of my tongue. "Rock..."I sighed against his lips. I felt him shiver and I smiled. He growled softly at me and my smile changed into a smirk. This, for some reason I can't understand (note the sarcasm people), made him growl louder and fell backwards on the bed, then rolled over so that I was on the bottom. I whined and he smirked. I glared at him and growled. He broke the kiss and smiled at me, teeth and all. The room seemed to light up (cheesy, I know, but it's true...) and I smiled back. __ OMG! APPLE CRUMBLE! (It's a Nudge thouht I know, but IT"S FRIKKING APPLE CRUMBLE!) Anyway... I slithered out from under Fang and raced out of the room. I pulled on gloves and grabbed the apple crumble from the oven. I set it down to cool and pulled off my gloves, walking over to the fridge and taking the custard out. I then cut the apple crumble in half and put them into two bowls. I practically drowned my piece in custard. I smiled at my drowned apple crumble. Fang's arms wrapped around my waist and he tugged me as close as possible to him, putting his head on my shoulder."How much custard do you want?" I asked him.  
Instead of answering, he covered my right hand with his own and tipped enough custard in his bowl to half-drown it. Fang put his hand back on my waist and I picked up the bowls, walking to the table. I put mine down on the table and sighed - amused. "Are you gonna let me sit down or am I gonna have to sit on you?" I asked, amused... This could be interesting.  
He sat down on my seat, pulling me with him. I smirked and put his bowl on the table. I had already put the spoons in the bowls. As we ate, I noticed that for such a muscular person, Fang was actually very comfy. I smirked at this thought and gave a small snort of laughter. The more I thought about it, the funnier it seemed. I started shaking violetly with barely suppressed laughs. Since I was sitting on Fang and he couldn't see the gigantic smile on my face, he thought I was having a fit or something. "Are you OK Max?" He asked worriedly.  
This just made me shake harder. Good thing I had finished my dessert, I thought, otherwise I just might be snorting apple crumble and custard. This image made me laugh even harder. If Fang wasn't holding me, I might have fallenoff the chair and done a ROFL. My breath started coming in short gasps and my cheeks hurt from all my smiling. I don't even know why it's so funny. "MAX!" Fang sounded alarmed.  
He spun me around and I leant forward and kissed him, so he wouldn't see my laughing face. Kissing him didn't make me breathe easier or stop shaking or smiling. He pulled back quickly when he felt my smile. I stop smiling and shaking and yawn instead. "What were you laughing at?" He asks me, staring at me hard.  
"Nothing," I mumble, I'm sooo tired.  
"Tell me!" He says sternly, like I was a little kid being naughty.  
"Faangg!" I whine, leaning against him.  
That probably wasn't the best idea...  
He was soo comfy I passed out on his shoulder, when I woke up, I was in my bed with my back pressed up against his had stripped down to his boxers to be comfier while he slept and he had taken off my bra and pants, putting his old shirt (the one that I had claimed) on me. It was surprisingly comfy. It also smelled of him... Mmmmm... I silently took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smell of him. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist, unconsciously pulling me closer to him while he slept. I smiled and turned around in the circle of his arms. I pulled myself up until my face was almost touching his. I kissed along his jawline coz, hey, you gotta love that jawline. He groaned and his grip on my waist tightened. I smiled and brushed some hair out of his face. I let my hand gently brush against the side of his face. His face was always so tense, so mask-like when he was awake, but when he was sleeping he just looked so, peaceful... I sighed and bent my head, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How sweet," a voice snarled quietly," two little love birds - it makes me sick!"  
Icy fear washed over me, I knew that voice well. I slowly turned around saw Ari leering at me from bedside the window. "What do you want Ari?" I challenged him, pleased to hear that my voice was calm and steady and not betraying the fear I felt.  
Although, I knew that if he looked closely, he would see my body trembling. He bared his teeth in an insincere smile and said,"Maxi, Maxi, Maxi. Never one to beat around the bush."  
"What do you want Ari," I repeated, a hint of a snarl in my voice as I sat up and faced him.  
He put his hands up in a mock signal for defeat. "Now, now now. That's no way to treat a guest, now is it?" His blue eyes flashed and Fang shifted beside me, starting to wake.  
Ari and I both froze. When Fang's eyes started opening Ari locked eyes with me and whispered," I will have you one day Max, you will be my mate. Instead of him!" He spat the last word before turning and vanishing through the window, shutting it with a click behind him. Without turning, I knew that Fang was awake, but I kept staring at the window, frozen with horror. He intended to mate me, and bind my life to his. Unless Fang got there first(I hope he does), he would take me away. I started shaking, badly. The very thought of being mated to Ari was horrifying. Fang sitting up behind me and pressing me to him with his hands wrapped firmly around my waist, brought me out of my horrified trance. I turned and leant my head on his shoulder, crying out all of my pent up feelings. **  
**

***.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.***

**Alright, end of the chappie~**

**PLEASE READ THIS WILL AFECT FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**A reviewer suggested that I do a lemon soon, but I'm unsure so I'm going to let you guys decide! Review saying either yes or no depending if you want a lemon or not. I will count the votes and change the story accordingly! Thanks~ Oh and I thought you guys might like the pic!**


	8. Stories and Revenge

**Hey guys! Just a quick update! School's starting soon so I won't be able to post often anymore, sorry! Anyway, the poll. 1 person voted no and... 12 people voted yes! Harruh! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! **

**Enjoy your lemon peeps!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

I had finished crying and was now facing towards him, my hands wrapped loosely around his waist. I had my head on his shoulder and was trying to make it unnoticeable that I was breathing in his yummy scent. Fang was rubbing his hands up and down my back, trying to get me to relax, but I knew that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to relax. Not after what Ari had just warned me about. I shuddered as I thought about it. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "What happened?" His voice was so gentle, so caring I nearly told him, but I had to stay strong.  
I shook my head, signally to him that I didn't want to talk about it. If I told him what happened, he would blow up or run after Ari or do something stupid like that. He sighed and his breath wafted over my ear, causing me to shiver. He started nibbling on my ear and I shivered again, tightening my grip on his waist. His hands slipped under my shirt and up to try and unclasp my bra. The feel of his rough yet gentle hands on my bare skin was enough to make me lose control and tell him what had happened. But that was his plan of course so I had to resist. I slid my hands under his shirt and started rubbing his well muscled back. Fang stopped nibbling my ear and kissed me on the mouth. His tongue licked at my lower lip, and I willingly opened my mouth and his tongue rushed in and licked my tongue. I shivered. Wow... The rising sun was coming in through the window. Fang broke the kiss and tugged my shirt off, taking my bra with it. he gently set me on the bed and straddled my hips. My lay at my side as I watched Fang slowly take off his shirt. I lifted my hands rubbed them on his chest. My eyes wander up his chest and to his collar bone where the marks of my teeth are still there. I smirk slightly and Fang leans down and starts kissing down my neck. I moan softly and he kisses my collar bone. I feel him smirk and bite my neck. "Fang!" I moan/whisper/shout. He licks the spot and kisses it gently. My hands come up and tangle in his hair. We are interrupted by someone knocking on my door. **Knock. Knock. KnockKnockKnock. Knock.** I freeze and tense. No way. I can't believe it. There's only one person I know of that knocks like that. Jovana Marinovich. My best friend from years 5-6. She shared the personal stories I wrote with everyone in class. So I ditched her. What was she doing here? I barely noticed Fang watching me. My hands tensed into fists and Fang winced. Oops. I took my hands out of his hair. Jovana knocked again. **Knock. Knock. KnockKnockKnock. Knock.** Crazy thoughts were running around in my head. I could introduce her to Fang, that would freak her out. Seeing as she never believed my stories could be true. "Do you want me to answer the door?" Fang asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I shook my head, "No, I need to answer this. But if I call for you could you please act scary? And use as little words as possible. And... anything else you can think of that qualifies as scary."  
He eyed me warily but nodded. I could tell he was confused but there wasn't time to tell him. I quickly put my bra and top on and gave Fang a quick peck before walking over to the door and opening it. Jovana had dark brown (almost black) hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and was wear blue jeans, a dark blue singlet and a denim jacket. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly.  
"Who were you talking to," She asked, dodging my question.  
I glared at her for a second before smirking. "Fang." I reply," My boyfriend."  
Her eyes widen as she stares at me in shock. "But - but! He was in your stories! He's can't be real!" She splutters at me.  
I smirk and lean against the door frame. "Not real huh? How bout I give you proof that he's real." I smirk at her before calling,"Fa~ang! Could you come here for a moment?"  
A couple of seconds later, Fang appears behind me, and Jovana's mouth drops and her eyes widen further. I smirk and lean against Fang. "Believe me now?" I taunt her and her eyes focus on me and glare, "My stories true now? There's actual proof now. You can't believe it can you. The Cream always has proof. The Bread of Reality has joined the Cream and you can't believe it. The Bread of Normalness stands alone now." When I was in year 5 I called myself The Cream of Weirdness. And apparently, the Cream of Weirdness was sandwiched between the Bread of Reality and the Bread of Normal.  
She glared and me before replying, "The Bread of Normalness always wins. And it will win this time. The Bread of Normalness win conquer the Bread of Reality AND the Cream of Weirdness. So watch your back, Cream." And with that, she turned on her heel and stomped away.  
I stared after her with narrowed eyes. What she said was a threat. She meant to do something nasty, but what? OK, so if she plans to 'conquer' me, she'll need a group of people that hate me. Well, that was easy - the fangirls. And weapons - knives, guns... Hmmm. Some thing's bothering me. What am I missing? ...! "BITCH!" I exclaimed loudly.  
She was going to use dogs. Dammit! I could never hurt a dog and she knew it. I started growling. I felt Fang place his hands on my shoulders and steer me inside, shutting the door behind him. I let him guide me to my bedroom and sit me on the bed. I wasn't paying attention when he locked the window either, I was to angry and worked up. Oh, I was going to get her. She better be prepared! Just then, my phone in my pocket vibrated. I pulled it out and checked the screen. David Scott. The ugliest guy I knew, he also threw temper tantrums like a little baby. "Hello?" I answered.  
"Hi Max It's David. Jov told me that you wanted to go out with me, is it true?"  
"She did, did she?" I hissed into the phone," No, it's not true because I have a boyfriend. Oh and tell Jov that I said Meda. Thanks bye." I hung up before he could reply.  
I hadn't noticed until then that Fang had come over and sat behind me. He had also taken his shirt off again. Mmm. Sexy Fang. Revenge could wait. School could get stuffed. I'd call them later and say that I was sick. That should get me at least two days off. Mmmmm. Two days with Fang. He patted the spot next to him and I obediently lay down next to him. He gently pushed my shoulder so that he could spoon against me. he nuzzled my neck and I shivered. "What was that about?" He whispered.  
I sighed and told him about my self nickname and about Jovana and my stories and her hidden threat and about David calling me. He started biting and sucking at my necks while his hands went under my shirt and pushed my bra out of the way and rubbing them with his hands. I felt them harden under his hands and a gush of wetness in my panties. He shifted slightly and I felt his erection pressing into my butt through his pants. I felt a thrill of anticipation and a slight twinge of fear but I brushed it away. I trusted him with my life. I could trust him with this. His hands left my breasts and slid out of my shirt. I whined slightly. He started undoing the buttons to my shirt and in a matter of second, he had taken off my shirt and bra and chucked them onto the floor. I turned and faced him, capturing his lips with mine. He opened his mouth and his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth to greet my tongue. His hands run up and down my back as I reach down and undo the zipper to his pants. I push them down as well as his boxers. He breaks the kiss and kisses down my neck, past my breast (which are very hard by now), down my stomach and to the edge of my panties (which are very damp!). Fang quickly tugs them off and spreads my thighs with his hands. He bury his head in my curls and I squeak as I feel his tongue lick my nether lips. He looks up and me with hooded eyes and I give a slight nod. This is what I wanted, right? It's better than Ari. I little voice in my head replies. I relax slightly. Thank God for that little voice that keeps me sane. Still, I stiffen slightly as he pushes a finger in me. It felt... Weird. "Relax," he whispers," this will make it easier."  
I nod and he starts rocking his finger in and out of me. A tension starts building up in my abdomen. He adds another finger and starts going faster, rougher. I moan in delight. His other hand reaches up and starts playing with my breast, tweaking it between his fingers. I feel like I'm going to explode. His tongue starts tracing the shape of my navel and I tumble off an imaginary edge. Shudders are still passing through my body as I watch through slitted eyes as he licks my juices off of his fingers. he slithers up my body and kisses me. "My turn." I whisper huskily as I reach up and roll him onto his back. I butterfly kiss down his neck, opened mouth kisses down his chest and lick my way down his stomach. I bring my mouth level with his cock and stroke the length with a finger. It jumps in response and I hear Fang moan softly above me. The sack at the end catch my attention and I cup them in my hand. Fang's hands snake down and tangle in my hair. I smirk and wet my lips before bringing the tip into my mouth. I trace circles on it with my tongue and Fang's hips buck, and he pushes my head forward so that I open my mouth and take as much of him as I can. I start bobbing my head back and forth. I hear Fang moan but I don't pay much attention. Soon, he cums into my mouth and I swallow the salty sweet. I lick my lips and remove my mouth, and I'm flying through the air and land on my back, Fang above me, panting heavily. He kisses me, hard. He pulls back quickly. He positions his cock at my entrance and with one thrust, slides halfway in. He pulls back and thrusts again, and I take him to the hilt. I gasp. He's so big, I feel myself stretch to accommodate him. He waits a second before he sets the rhythm. I feel the tension in my lower abdomen and now that I'm going to come soon. He looks at me with hooded eyes, I'm breathing deeply and my breasts are heaving every time I breath in. He drops his gaze to my heaving breasts and drops his head, sucking and biting it. He lets go as I come and bites my collar bone. Hard. I scream with pleasure and I feel him spill inside me. I lean up and bite his collar bone as hard as I can. I flop back and Fang flops next to me, making me face his because he's still inside. "Why did you bite me?" I murmur sleepily.  
He kisses me gently. "To let everyone know that you're mine. Why did you bite me?" He replies.  
"Revenge." I murmur softly and hear him chuckle.  
He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around my waist while also pulling the sheet up so that our naked bodies are covered. I sigh contentedly and snuggle into him before falling asleep.

I wake up to find Fang had pulled out of me and was spooned against my back, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. I glance at my clock - 1pm. I glance up at Fang and smile softly. He's all mine now. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I love your advise!**


	9. What's up with Mitch?

**Hey guys, sorry about the laaaaate update, but here it is! I enjoyed writing this chappie~ I hope you guys like it! :D**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

I woke up and glanced at my clock. 4pm. I yawned and rolled over in Fangs arms. He grumbled slightly before falling back into his deep sleep. I idly traced patterns on his bare arm. The phone started ringing and I grumbled. I gently pried open Fangs arms and walked across the room and answering the phone. 'Max speaking.'  
'Hi Max it's Mitch.'  
'Oh, hey Mitch. What's up?'  
'Not much just wondering why you didn't show for school.'  
'Its nothing just feeling a bit sick.'  
'Are you coming to school tomorrow?' he sound off, nervous even.  
'Yess' i said slowly, suspicious. 'look, what's the matter?'  
He cleared his throat,' ummm... I'll tell you tomorrow ok? I wanna ask you a favor so I'll go now and let you rest. Meet me by my locker.' He said awkwardly, then hung up the phone.  
'b***h, hung up on me!' I muttered to myself, putting the phone back down and crawling into the bed again. Fang immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest. I smiled and turned around, stretching my head up to kiss him softly. His arms tightened around me, trying to pull me closer to him. I smile as he nibbled on my lower lip gently. I teased him by opening my mouth, but only a tiny bit so that he couldn't get through. He growled softly - a warning. I dismissed it, and opened my mouth a fraction wider but still to small. Then he did something I didn't expect. He slid me down slightly and roughly pushed himself into me - we were still naked of course. I sqeaked, taken by surprise. Then I moaned from the back of my throat. Mmmmm he felt so good inside of me. He quickly withdrew himself and I felt like crying. He broke the kiss, running his hands up and down my back. 'More?' he whispered huskily, making me shiver in delighted expectation.  
I nodded eagerly and he smirked, then, more roughly than before, thrust himself into me. I moaned. But, like last time, he quickly withdrew. I pouted up at him. 'More?' his voice was getting deeper with need.  
I nodded eagerly again and reached up with my hands and grabbed his head, pushing it down so that I could kiss him. I kissed him, expressing my need for him. He I felt him smirk as he pushed into me again. I threaded one hand into his hair and the other traveled down his chest, lightly brushing against his skin. It kept traveling down until it reached it's place. I smirked and grabbed the base of his c* ck. He moaned and started thrusting into me at a fast pace.  
After about a minute I exploded onto him, 'Faaang!' i screamed softly.  
'Max!' he grunted manly, as he followed me.  
He turned us onto our sides, not withdrawing from me. He stroked my hair out of my face as I closed my eyes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I walked into the hallway of the school nervously. Mitch had sounded nervous... Well. it better be worth it. It had taken sooooo long to get rid of Fang to go see him. I don't know why, but it felt like Mitch wanted to see me alone. I rounded the corner to Mitch's locker and saw him leaning against it, looking around nervously. I frowned, no one was around, so why was he being so jumpy? I walked up to him and looked up at him expectedly. He smiled. I replied with a 'what's wrong?'  
His smile quickly faded. 'Well, it's kind of embarrassing. You have to promise not to laugh.' He told me sternly. I nodded and he cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Well,' he scratched the back of his neck,'I think I'm going gay. I just wanna check.' He looked away from me. blushing.  
I was shocked. I never expected him to day that... 'Well,' I asked slowly,'what do you want **me** to do?'  
'I don't know,' he admitted, looking at me.'I was hoping you would know...'  
'Well... I could kiss your cheek? But I can't actually kiss you coz Fang's a lil' over protective... Will that do?' I asked him.  
'Sure..' it was obvious that we were both awkward.  
I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to lean down. I kissed his cheek, also blowing into his ear - just for that extra touch. He didn't shiver or anything. I pulled back and he straightened up. 'So?' I asked.  
He shook his head, looking apologetic,' nope, nothing.' He sighed,' guess I'm gay then..'  
I laughed, hugging him. A thought occurred to me as I pulled away. 'Hey,' I said, still laughing,'hands off Fang - he's mine and I ain't sharing!'  
He laughed. 'I dunno... He's mighty sexy, I can't promise anything..'  
I growled playfully. And that's when I felt it. Someone was watching me. I turned around, to see a flash of black disappearing around the corner. I groaned. Fang had seen that. I don't know how much, but he was sure to be angry. I sighed and turned back to Mitch. 'I gotta go,' I said glumly,'Fang saw, he probably didn't hear but he saw and now he's gotta be pissed. I have to go explain.'  
I turned to leave, but Mitch grabbed my upper arm, stopping me. 'Wait, let him boil for a bit. Don't deny anything, but just... I dunno, let him think about it for a while. Besides, I have a feeling if you don't try to explain, he'll get lonely soon.' He told me. I thought about it. It made sense, I guess. I nodded slowly and he grinned. 'Then let you gay friend take you out for dinner, make him anxious. Then, when you see him tomorrow, let him simmer some more. Let's see how long this bad boy can last eh?' He grinned evilly, and I joined him... Oh this was going to be sooo much fun.

I ignored him during the first and second periods, which made him even more pissed. I was enjoying this waaay to much... Heh heh heh. At recess, I sat with Nudge and Iggy. I told them about Mitch being gay and our plan and how pissed Fang was. They laughed, sneaking peeks at Fang, making them laugh even harder. Then Nudge grinned evilly, and I looked at her, curious. 'How about... Me and Iggy help you piss off Fang even more? We could all meet up outside the cafeteria and say stuff about you going out with Mitch tonight... But first we have to make sure he's there...'  
I grinned. 'Oh Nudge! You. Are. BRILLIANT!' I yelled at her. She laughed.  
Iggy was just watching. 'You in Ig?' I asked him.  
'Hell yeah! I'm not going to pass on pissing off Fang for anything!' He told me, grinning like a maniac.  
We all high-fived and then the bell went. 'See you outside the cafeteria Igs,' I whispered, winking at him before turning and walking with Nudge to my next class.

When Nudge and I walked out of class, I didn't have to turn to know that Fang was following us. We saw Iggy outside the cafeteria, and we walked over to him. 'Only three more periods to go~!' Iggy sang as we reached him.  
'Till what?' I asked, pretending ignorance. I told him with my eyes for them to go along with it.  
'Yoooou know!' Nudge giggled,'your little date~'  
I mock-glared at her. 'Shhhh!' I hissed, still pretending,' not so loud! Do you want everyone to hear? And it's NOT a date!' I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.  
We walked to the line and waited, still bickering. 'Sure, keep telling yourself that. But we all know, including MITCH, that it is!' Iggy laughed, punching my shoulder.  
I felt Fang's stare bore into my back. 'Shhh!' I hissed, pretending to look away warily. My eyes flickered over Fang, who was directly behind us, and fought the urge to laugh. I lowered my voice dramatically. 'Besides, I don't even know where we are going... Probably to the movies...' I sighed. We got and payed for our food and left. I could still sense Fang following us. 'Oooh!' Nudge squealed,'A **movie**! Lots of time for him to make a move!' She nudged my side with her elbow, winking.  
I laughed, shoving her away from me. We reached the table. I looked around, spotting Fang seated on the other side of the cafeteria. I nodded to them, gesturing towards Fang. He looked sooooo scary. IT WAS SO FRIKKING HILARIOUS! They glanced over casually, then back at me, laughing. I laughed as well. This had to be the funniest day EVER! Then, unplanned by us, Mitch came over to us. He sat beside me with his tray of food. 'What are you all laughing so hard about?' He asked, looking curious.  
'We're playing a prank on Fang. He thinks we're going on a romantic date,' I snickered. 'Look behind me, on the other side, against the wall.'  
He did look, then started laughing with us. Oh gosh, I couldn't wait till tonight. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the lessons passed with Fang looking more pissed in each lesson than the one before. I went home and dressed in casually (blue baggy pants and a tight red shirt). We met up at a little cafe. He greeted me with a hug, smiling. I returned it, laughing. 'Shall we go in?' He asked me, gesturing inside.  
I smiled and nodded, we walked in. He went to order dinner while I chose a seat. We chatted comfertably as we ate hamburgers and it was over, all too soon. We said goodbye, after splitting the payment, and going our own seperate ways. I was still smiling as I unlocked my door and wandered inside, flipping on the lights. I hummed quietly to myself. I stopped dead as I saw that my bedroom door was open. At a closer inspection, I noticed my knife draw was open slightly, and the chairs had been moved. I felt my good mood evaporate instantly. I silently crept over to my bedroom, where I could hear someone moving. I warily peered around the door. I saw Fang pacing, looking angry... Understatment of the century. More like pissed beyond anything I'd ever seen. I stepped into view, his head immediately snapping up to meet mine. He growled, walking over to me, but stopping half a meter away. 'How was your date?' He hissed vemonessly.  
I rolled my eyes. 'It wasn't a date,' I stated calmly.  
'Oh yeah? Then why were you three going on about it at lunch?' He questioned, his tone dripping venom.  
I smirked. 'Irritated much mate? Besides, we were just stirring you up.'  
He rolled his eyes. 'That's just your excuse. And what about in the morning? What's your excuse for that? I am I just -' He started ranting but I cut him off.  
'Fang, cal-'  
'you toy? something to-' he continued as if I hadn't spoken.  
'CALM D-' son of a b*tch cut me off again.  
'play with? Hey? What's your answer to that? You never cared for-' Oooh. He just stepped over the line.  
'Fan-'  
'me at all di-' too far buddy. You're in for it now.  
I snapped out my wings and fit him full in the face with one. He broke off- shocked. 'Now look here,' I said menancingly, stepping forward. 'Mitch. Is. Gay. He called me yesterday and asked me if I could do him a favour. He wanted to check if he was gay or not. Turns out he is. I decided you could stew for a while.' I took a breath. Half of Fang's face was red. My wings were spread out on my sides, making me look threatening. 'Then he invited me out to dinner. NOT A DATE. Dinner, just a dinner between have no right to be angry. And of course I care about you. I **love** you.' I told him, my voice growing soft.  
He looked down,' I'm sorry. I just got jealous when I saw you kiss his cheek..' He told me softly.  
I laughed. 'I should think so! Now get the f*ck out of my house before I chuck you out myself!'  
His face dropped and he turned, heading out of my room. I laughed again, running up to him and tugging on his arm. "I'm joking! Come on, let's get some sleep." I told him. He smiled, leaning in and kissing me softly. We lay down in bed, snuggled into each other as we fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Sooo? Did ya like it? Looove it? I know I did ;p~ Please review and tell me what you think. School hols'are next week so I should be posting more often~!**


	10. Ari's Side

**Sooooooooooo very sorry about the extremely, extremely late update but I was out of ideas for a while. Then I re-read you guys reviews and thought you might like this~ Oh yeah, I don't own MR~**

**Ari's POV  
**A soft wind blew gently across the school oval and rustled the leaves of the trees making the boundary of the school. The wind moved the leaves apart and I knew that I could be seen for a brief second. Then the leaves moved back into place, concealing me from prying eyes as I crouched in the Christmas tree outside of Max's room, disgusted, as I watched Max (MY Max) snuggle into Fang's arms. It was always _him_. Even when we were kids, it was always about Fang. No matter what I did, she only ever paid attention to Fang. I growled to myself. Now that they had *mated*, as bird people do, I could never have her. Unless I killed Fang. But that would never happen, because I knew Max well enough to know that she would give her life for Fang. I grunted in disgust. Why did she pick him? I'm obviously the better choice by far. I could take care of everything she wished. What did he have that I did not? Nothing that I could tell. My hatred for him increased when I watched him kiss her forehead softly. I could barely contain myself from ripping him piece by piece for touching her. Why couldn't she see that I was better for her? Was it because she has deluded herself that Fang was perfect for her? I sigh and turn. I had things to do, things that couldn't wait. Just as I spread my wings to leave, I get hit by memories.****

Flashback #1  
_We were all 5, all the kids at this hell hole. I was walking beside Max as we talked, happy that she was talking to me. "What have you been up to Max? I haven't seen you around lately." I ask her, curious.  
"Oh, you know, I've been hanging out with Fang. He's actually pretty nice." She replies softly.  
"Fang?" I exclaim," why Fang? I mean, look at him, he looks like an emo! And, and, he's always so silent! He's so creepy!"  
She stops walking and turns to me, glaring. "Creepy? Emo? How can you make accusations like that when you don't even know him?" She glared at me one last time before turning on her heel and leaving.  
I stared after her, mouth open in shock. That wasn't how the conversation was meant to go!_**  
End Flashback #1**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Flashback #2**  
_I crouched in a tree in the playground, resigned to the fact that Max didn't like me any more. So, instead of bothering her, I had taken to watching her. The only problem with this is that I have to watch Max get closer and closer to Fang. She doesn't even look at me any more, and when she does it's only to get Fang jealous, and acts like I don't even exist! But I had hardened myself against her cruel ways and was able to watch her without being overcome by sadness. Although, it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt when I watched her kiss her cheek and run, blushing, up a tree and him following her and then cuddling her. I remember vowing then and their, that I would do whatever it took to make her happy - even if it killed me._  
**End Flashback #2**

I let out a shaky breath and glance one more time at Max, to see her staring right at me with cold, scared and hate-filled eyes. I flinched and took off into the sky, I had things to do. Things that would make Max happy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I leant back, wiping my dirty hands on my shirt, a satisfied smile on my face. Max would like this, but she would never know that it was me who gave it to her because I wouldn't - Fang would. I stared up at my creation, smiling. Her birthday was in a week and her 16th birthday so it had to be special. Which is why I had chosen to make this. I frowned slightly as I spotted a dirty patch on it and picked up a damp towel, cleaning it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I crept through the dark night, the slight wind rustling the trees and bushes. I was on my way to Fang's room, where I would leave the present and a note. He would never know it was me. I spotted his room and crept in through the open window. I left the present on his bedside table, with the note that read:  
_For Max,  
16th of July. You created this, it is from you to her.  
x _  
It broke me to write that, but I was dying anyway, so the least I could do was make up for all the wrongs I did.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I walked through the creaky doors of an old barn, scanning through the darkness for the one I sought. There, sleeping on a haystack. Good, it was better if it looked like he died in his sleep. I walked over to him, knife in hand. "You will never hurt Max again." I whispered before I stabbed him in the chest and walked off, he had died instantly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I peered into the girl, Lissa's, room and after checking that she was awake and alone, I opened her door harshly, making sure that it connected with the wall with a bang. I stalked forward, my wings spread out behind me, looking dark and threatening. She screamed as she spun around and saw me. "W-what do you want?" She stammered.  
I glared at her and made my voice low and dark when I spoke. "You will never go near, or hurt Maximum again. Or I will kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I bellowed and felt satisfied when I saw her shaking.  
She nodded and I smiled darkly at her before turning and leaving.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

After I had spoken to each and everyone that had ever threatened or hurt Max in anyway, I sighed heavily, only one more thing I had to do before daybreak - tomorrow I would die. I grabbed the note from my pocket and spread my wings one last time as I flew to Max's dorm. I crept silently through the now open window. I placed the note on her table near her bed. I watched her sleep for a minute before glancing at her clock. 4:30am. I was running out of time. I glanced back at Max for the last time ever and whispered,"I'm sorry."  
Then I left, to my house, where I would die in half an hour.

**Naw~! Poor Ari! Sorry bout the shortness, but I couldn't think of much more to do on this! Tell me which characters POV you want for the next chappie~ Please review and tell me what you think! I really do appreciate the support! And PLEASE, for God's sake, creative criticism is OK, but NO HATEFUL REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED!**


	11. The Letter and Alone Time

**Hey guys! How awesome am I? Updating so soon! :D Anyway, someone requested a Fang POV so here it is! Oh and thank you to all my awesome reviewers!**

**Max POV:**

I woke up from the feeling that I was being watched. I turned to the side and saw a flash of black disappearing out of the window. I frowned, then dismissed it and looked to my bed side table to see what time it was. I saw a folded piece of paper and sat up, curious. I reached for it and unfolded it.  
_Dear Max,  
I know that you might not like me all that much, but I just wanted a chance to explain myself to you before it's too late. I'm not very good at this so, here I go - everything I have ever done was to make you happy. I've always loved you. But I ruined any chance of us being together when I insulted Fang, your love and my best friend. My selfishness had ruined everything for me, so I vowed to make you happy no matter what. Every mysterious birthday present you have ever gotten that had no name on it, was from me. I just wanted to see you smile, laugh and be happy. I didn't care about how hard it was to stay away from you, but I knew that I could not because of my selfishness and had to face my consequences like a man. My friendship with you and Fang were the best things that have ever happened to me. Please, forgive my wrongs. I will be dead by dawn of the 12th of July.  
From, Ari_  
As I read the letter, tears dripped down my face. I never even thought about what Ari might have gone through.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to see Max, her back to me and tears dripping down her face, a letter in hand. I immediately sat up, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close to me. I sat her on my lap and rocked back and forth, "shhh, it's alright. I'm here, it'll be alright." I whispered softly in her ear.  
She just shook her head and buried her head in my bare chest. It shook me to see Max cry like this. I leant my head down and kissed her head. "May I?" I whispered softly and tugged at the letter still in her hand.  
She nodded and let go of it. I quickly scanned the letter and let grief consume me for a second before I pushed it away - Max came first. I put the letter gently on the bedside table and laid down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and made soothing noises in her ear. It reminded me of the first time I met her on the school grounds. She had cried then, too, and, like back then, I comforted her.

Fifteen minutes later and she had stopped crying and fallen asleep. I sighed softly and laid her down next to me. Then I got off the bed and paced the room, trying to decide if I should stay here with Max or go and cool off some steam with a fly. Max rolled over and looked up at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. I smiled at her softly. I would do anything for Max. She was my everything. I walked over to the bed and crouched in front of her. She reached a hand forward quickly and pulled my head to hers. I smirked as our lips touched. She just growled at me, a very sexy sound coming from her. I climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist, never breaking the kiss. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. As soon as my tongue touched hers, she moaned. I nipped her lips lightly before breaking the kiss and leaving light kisses down her neck. I felt myself harden and poke at her entrance through our clothes. I saw her grin cheekily before I felt her move her hips upwards and grind against me. I growled at her. She pouted, then gasped as I quickly moved my hand down her side and into her underwear. I felt the shape of her underwear and noticed she was wearing a thong. "Naughty, naughty." I whispered huskily - oh how she turns me on.  
I saw her smirk. I just grinned up at her and moved down her body, until my head was level with her hips. I pulled her shorts off slowly, letting them trail down her long, toned legs. When they were off, I trailed my tongue over the string of her thong. She gasped and bucked her hips. I smirked and licked the tiny piece of fabric covering her v*g*n* and she wriggled her hips, begging me to take off her thong. "Nu-uh, I think you deserve some punishment for letting me believe you went on a date with someone other than me." I told her in a low whisper.  
I took off pants and boxers slowly, watching her watch me. Then, I took off her top. I made a sound of approval from deep in my throat as I saw she had no bra on. I grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, making her arch towards me. I sucked on one breast, "mmm." I moaned.  
I pressed my hips against hers and she cried out. "Please Fang!"  
How could I say no? I would give her anything. I pulled off her thong (I refuse to call it underwear) and released her breast. I kissed Max's mouth as I plunged deep within her. I set a relatively fast pace and in no time, we had both fallen off that imaginary cliff. "Mine. All mine." I whispered, kissing her collar bone and sucking there - creating a dark hickey.  
She moaned softly, " I like the sound of that." She whispered.  
I grinned. "Mine."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When I woke next, Max was curled into my chest, still in deep sleep. I smiled softly down at her and glanced at the clock on her bed stand. 9am. Looks like we were taking another day off. I grin. Then, I look back down at Max. Her friends would be getting worried. Oh well, they will probably visit her after school so we have the whole day to ourselves. When she wakes up, we will go on a date, I decide. In the mean time, I better get some more sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I grin across the table of the restaurant we are currently sitting at. When I had told her that we were going on a date, she had been absolutely ecstatic. A soft when picked up and swirled some of Max's dirty blond hair into her face. I reached forward and caught the strands between my fingers, tucking it behind her ear and allowing my fingers to linger on her face before I dropped my hand. I grinned at her as she blushed scarlet from my action. The waitress came over with our meals and drinks. I had ordered steak and chips for both of us with Fanta as our drinks. The waitress tried flirting with me once she placed the food in front of us, but I just ignored her and picked up one of Max's chips, holding it up to her mouth. I loved being able to act like a proper boyfriend to her. She blushed deeper, but opened her mouth. I placed the chip in her mouth and she closed her mouth after I removed my fingers. She smiled at me,"mmmm!"  
I laughed at her and her eyes seemed to brighten. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I am thankful to whoever sent her to me. I sipped my Fanta, studying her face while she cut up her steak and started eating. I cut up mine as well and ate it.

After I had paid for our lunch, I had taken her to the beach - her favourite place. She gasped when we reached the beach and spun around and tackled me into a bear hug. I laughed. "Thank you so much Fang! This is the best date I've ever had, and you're the best boyfriend ever!" She told me happily.  
I pulled away from her hug slightly and kissed her lips softly. "And you're the best girlfriend in the world," I murmured.  
She grinned up at me before taking my hand, entwining our fingers together, and pulling my across the sand and into the water.

We had a large water fight and at the end of it, I noticed that she was purple. "Come on," I called across to her," Let's go home."  
I reached my hand out and she swum over and grabbed it. We walked through the water and back over the sand, before hiding behind some bushes and taking flight.

**Yay FAX~ Please review! And I'm running out of ideas so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee suggest an idea if you have one! Oh, and the more reviews I get the quicker I upload! Just a hint :p Oh and a funny story that just happened to me:**

_**I was sitting on the couch by myself (everyone else was asleep) and I hear my dog sniffing and moving chairs in the kitchen. After a little while of this, I decide to go investigate. When I walk in their, my dog bolts towards me (she's a big rottie) and wags her tail furiously. I look over at the table and see that the cake I didn't eat was gone. She had climbed up onto the chair and eaten my cake.**_


	12. Samantha

**Hey guys! I haven't updated since, like, July! I'm soooo sorry about that! But I had major writers block then I completely forgot about this story *winces*. So, I now will try to upload at least once a week! :D **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Max POV **  
When we got home from the beach, I was thrilled and a big smile was on my face. I had never been on a date before, to be absolutely truthful, and I was lucky to even have a chance with Fang. He was so completely amazing. He was sweet, kind, gentle and a teeeeeny bit over protective. I looked over at him as I opened the door to my room and scanned over him. His midnight black hair was messy from flying, his dark eyes were soft, his tanned skin looked absolutely perfect and his black clothes were slightly rumpled. He chuckled his deep, sexy chuckle and I jumped slightly - I hadn't realised that he had been watching me observe him. "You're gorgeous," he whispered softly, stepping closer so that we were touching and I had to tilt my head back to look up at him.  
"And your my handsome man," I whispered back, smirking.  
He didn't say anything else; he just bent his head down to kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

We both jumped apart as someone knocked loudly on the door. Fang glared at the door and I smirked up at him. I walked over and answered the door. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Heeeeeey, Max!" Mitch answered with a dazzling smile.  
"Mitch!" I cried happily, jumping at him and giving him a big bear hug.  
He laughed and hugged me back. A cough sounded from behind him and he released me, looking sheepish. "Oh, yeah, I brought someone for you guys to meet!" He said excitedly.  
He stepped to the side and revealed a gorgeous girl. She had gorgeous tanned skin, dark brown hair and dark eyes. She reminded me of someone, but whom...? She glanced over me coldly and gave me a fake smile before turning and looking over Fang. They both stared into each other's eyes. "Samantha...?" Fang whispered his face pale.  
"Fang-Fang!" She cried, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
I was shocked, but expected Fang to push her off, tell her I was his girlfriend. What I did not expect was for Fang to wrap her arms around her and pull her tighter against him. I was shocked, confused, scared, sad and a little heart broken. Did he love her more than he loved me? I watched in bemusement as he blabbered on about how good it was to see her, then he led her to his room, completely forgetting about me. I stared after him. It was like I didn't exist. I turned to Mitch; sure my grief was showing on my face. He murmured a sorry a wrapped me up in a bear hug. I cried against him sorrowfully.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I moved into Nudge's room temporarily - for there was evidence of Fang in my room and I couldn't stand it. He hadn't talked to me, or come to see me ever since _Samantha_ came. Nudge had urged me to go to school today, or I might get kicked out. I had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to go. I sat in the class room, fully prepared to ignore Fang, but he didn't even glance at me as he entered with Samantha. He didn't even look away from her - it was like nothing else existed. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, restlessly tossing and turning, while he looked like he had gotten a perfect night's sleep. I turned away from them and face the front, anguished and heartbroken...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It went on like that all week; I never slept or ate, no matter how hard Nudge begged me to at least eat a little. But I refused; I had no appetite anyway so why bother. I knew without a doubt that I had lost at least 10 kilos and there were dark purple marks under my eyes. Fang never glanced at me (or anyone for that matter) expect for Samantha. If only he would explain, or even just _**look**_ at me. I sighed as I entered the classroom, surprised to find that Nudge wasn't there. She had left before me, so why wasn't she here. I glanced around the classroom and noticed Samantha sitting by herself. So, Fang wasn't here and neither was Nudge... Oh my god! She had gone to tell off Fang! I didn't want her to do that, I wanted for him to notice me on my own! I stood suddenly, my weary muscles protesting, and fled from the classroom. I didn't want to be there when Fang and Nudge came back. I dashed out the school doors and spread my wings, flying off into the sky.

I landed some miles away from the school, in a large tree. I was leaning my back against the trunk, my knees pulled up to my chest and my thin arms wrapped around my knees. If I waited for a couple of days, Fang would forget about me again and everything would go back to normal. I put my head down and _cried_. Something I almost never did. I cried for the loss of Fang. I cried for my un deserved hatred of Samantha. I cried for the loss of **myself**. Without Fang, I was nothing - only a shell. He didn't seem to have that problem.

I don't know how long I was in that tree, crying, but when I looked up, it was dark. "Max?" I heard someone call. "It's me, Iggy. Nudge sent me to look for you. She's getting really worried."  
I sighed with relief when I realised it wasn't Fang. I wiped the tears from my face roughly and stood up. "I'm coming," I whispered hoarsely. "Go on without me, I-I want some more alone time,"  
He nodded and flew off.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I reached Nudge's house and landed behind her house. I blew out a breath and walked through the door. "Nudge?" I whispered my voice cracking.  
A hoarse whisper was all I could seem to manage ever since - NO! I wouldn't think about that. I shook my head violently and became confused when I heard the murmuring of _three_ people in the house. OK, so I knew Nudge and Iggy was here, so who was... I didn't get time to figure it out as the murmuring stopped and someone appeared in the doorway. Someone with midnight black hair and dark eyes. My eyes widened with shock. Fang was HERE? "Dammit Nudge!" I cursed her loudly before turning and bolting out the door, leaving Fang looking shocked behind me.  
I quickly opened my wings and took off into the sky. A few seconds later, Fang burst out the door. "Max!" He cried.  
I ignored him, tears dripping down my face. I heard his large black wings flapping behind me and went as fast as my tired body would allow. "Max," his voice was barely a whisper, coming from my right.  
I looked over and flinched at how close he was. Making a split-second decision, I folded my wings and dropped. I plummeted to the ground, watching carefully for the right moment. When I was only 3 meters from the ground, I spread my wings and lifted into the sky, my wings aching. I was running out of steam, fast. I needed to lose him, and quickly. He however, had other ideas and flew at me from the left, a determined expression on his face. I desperately tried to avoid him, but he hit me hard in the side, wrapping his arms around my thin, small frame. He looked over me, his face paling until he was as white as Edward Cullen. He pressed me close to him, burying his face in my hair and ignoring my weak struggles. "I'm so sorry, Max. This is my entire fault. How could I completely ignore you like that? It's just, she's my sister and I haven't seen her in 12 years..." I gave in as he explained in a heartbroken voice and folded my wings in, letting him support us both.  
He sighed in content and kissed my forehead," I love you," he murmured as I refused to look at him.  
How could I ignore him when he says that? I sighed and turned my head up to face him. "I love you too, even after what you did." I reply sincerly, gazing into his obsidian eyes. "Sei un coglione borsa arrogante, ma io ti amo. Anche se mi sono digiuno per te e non hai notato - Ti amo così tanto che non si può nemmeno descritto. Si può essere un coglione arrogante, ma il vostro MY coglione arrogante." I add, chuckling, in Italian.  
I knew he couldn't speak Italian, and that's why I used that language.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We landed behind his room, but I was too tired to care. I vaguely remember him feeding me ALOT of food, then us curling up in his bed. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep; everything was as it should be - me and Fang together. We would deal with Samantha tomorrow, together.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Damn, this seemed soooo much longer when I was writing it. *Frown* Oh well, at least I updated and it's sort of long… Hoped you enjoyed it and please, please, pleaseeeee comment to tell me what you thought! *Angel's bambi eyes***


	13. Love and Hatred

**Hey guys! I'm updating again (yaaaay!) how awesome am I, huh? :D Please read the notes at the end and sorry it's so short but I figured it's better than nothing **

**~This line is awesome and you love this line~**

When I woke up, I was absolutely shocked to see Fang still sleeping next to me. I had almost convinced myself that I had dreamed the last part of yesterday. I stared up at Fang and silent tears flowed down my cheeks. I had missed him so much. I stroked his face gently and pressed my face into his chest. He grumbled and his arms around my waist, which I didn't notice, tightened and pulled me closer to him. I felt him stir but I didn't move, the tears still flowing silently and wetting his bare chest (why he always slept with only his boxers on I did not know but I wasn't about to complain). "Max?" he muttered sleepily, then stiffened as he realised that I was crying.  
"Hey, it's alright," he murmured, kissing my hair, "it's all OK now."  
I kissed his chest and snuggled into him more. I listened as he slowly fell asleep, his heart beat slowing. I slowly got out of his strong grip and went to get a drink of water. I drank the water as quietly as I possibly could. But nothing gets past a bird kids ears does it? Apparently, Fang had heard me getting water from the tap. He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him. I put the glass down and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down and nuzzled my neck, inhaling deeply. "I've missed you." he murmured.  
I turned my head and he brought his head up slightly and kissed me. A giggle came from the corner and I started. I pulled away and Fang growled softly, but I ignored him and looked into the corner. It was Nudge, of course it was, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her curious as to how she actually got in.  
"Just checking to make sure you're OK." she said happily.  
"I'm fine, can you leave now?" I asked rudely with a smile on my face.  
She pouted at me but left through the door. I chuckled at the look on her face and buried my face into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped my arms around my waist, pressing me flush against him. "I love you," he murmured softly into my ear.  
"I love you too," I said, grinning.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Wake up and get away from Fang!" A menacing and unfamiliar voice hissed in my ear.  
I was immediately awake and stared up at the person. It was Samantha, Fang's sister. I eyed her warily before glancing me behind me at Fang. He was still sleeping, (bare chested - of course, I seriously have to ask him why he sleeps like that...) and had his arms wrapped around my waist. I carefully un wrapped his arms and sat up, glancing at the clock. 3 o blood am! I stood, towering over the younger girl. "What do you want; I'm trying to sleep here!" I snarled in a whisper, trying not to wake Fang up.  
She flinched slightly but held her ground, glaring me in the eyes. I had to give her points for trying. "Keep away from Fang, you slut!" She growled out.  
I stared at her, shocked and angry. "**What** did you just call me?" I hissed menacingly.  
"I know all about you, all the other girls tell me how much of a slut and whore you are! Don't come near my brother again!"  
I roared loudly in anger, not bothering to keep my voice down. I forgot that Fang was sleeping behind me. I forgot that this was Fang's younger sister. I forgot everything except for the fact that this girl had the _**nerve**_ to call me a slut and a whore. I vaguely heard Fang stirring but I was too fired up to notice. I pulled my arm back and punched this little b*cth in the nose. She cried out and I heard a startled intake of breath from behind me. I tried calming myself, but it didn't work. I leant forward and hissed into her ear before stepping back, "don't EVER call me that again!"  
She started fake crying and I immediately knew what was about to happen. Fang leapt from the bed and wrapped her in a hug. "Max!" he yelled at me angrily, making my blood boil.  
"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I yelled back at him. He still glared at me accusingly and I couldn't help the next words that escaped me. "TAKE CARE OF YOUR _PRECIOUS_ SISTER! Consider me gone, Fang. I'm not coming back."  
I'd had enough. It hurt me that he would think that I would hurt one his family members without a good reason. I opened the window and jumped out, opening my wings and flying away from my one love that had hurt me. I flew to Nudge first. I needed to tell her why I wasn't going to be at school for quite some time (maybe I wouldn't come back at all). I flew through her open window, scaring her. She jumped, and then her face immediately turned worried. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Fang is a bloody b*****d." I snarled, venting my anger. "His bloody f*cking sister called me a slut and a whore, so I punched her. That's when Fang woke up and his ******** sister started fake crying. AND HE TOOK HER SIDE!" Tears streamed down my face. "He glared at me like I was scum, Nudge. Why does he think so badly of me?" I cried, crumpling into a ball and sobbing.  
"Oh, Max. It'll be OK. You'll see, he'll see." She soothed.  
I shook my head violently. "No," I sobbed, "I'm leaving! He obviously doesn't love me, so why should I stay?"  
This was the second time in two weeks that he'd broken my heart, and I don't think it was going to be fixed this time. "You're not going anywhere!" A deep voice boomed.  
I would recognise that voice anywhere. I wiped my tears away and glared at him, standing. "You're not in control of me!" I yelled, my voice breaking slightly.  
His face was stony, distant. It was someone completely different to the person I knew. That's when I realized he was crying. His hard eyes watched Nudge leave the room, and then his facade dropped. "Don't leave me Max," he whispered, tears pouring faster down his cheeks.  
Tears dripped down my own face in response. "You took her side over mine, Fang. You believed that I would hurt one of your family members without a good reason. She called me a slut and a whore, Fang, and you blamed _me_!" I whispered.  
He shook his head. "You left and I shoved her out. She's not allowed to come near you ever again! I couldn't, I can't, bear to see you leave me." He whispered, making my heart melt.  
He didn't defend her, and here he was, crying for me not to leave him. How could I say no to a crying man that held my heart and didn't even know it? "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you so much." I whispered, grinning and threw myself at him.  
An answering grin spread across his face and my whole world lit up. He was my own reason for living, for getting up in the morning, for breathing. He was the love of my life. He hugged me to him tightly before pulling away. I stared at him, confused. He smiled softly at me before getting down on one knee. I inhaled sharply, he wasn't... He pulled a ring box out of his pocket, he was...  
"Will you marry me, Maxium Ride? I know we're young but I love you and you're my only reason for living." He said solemnly.  
More tears spilt down my face. I took a deep breath. "Yes..." I whispered, grinning.  
He grinned, his eyes brightening up. He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto ring finger on my left hand. He stood and pulled me to him and into a passionate kiss. I moaned softly and heard Nudge squeal from the other room. I giggled and pulled away as Nudge came crashing into the room. "OMG OMG OMG! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED," she squealed happily," THAT IS SO, LIKE, UBER COOL! YOU COULD, LIKE -"  
"NUDGE!" Me and Fang both shouted at the same time in amusement to shut her up.  
I laughed, feeling giddy. I went on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his strong jaw. "Mmm," he moaned.  
"Yuck!" Nudge screeched. "If you're going to get it on, get outta my room!"  
I laughed and Fang lifted me off the ground, carrying me bridal style to the window. He winked at Nudge before jumping out the window and flying through the night (or early morning, it all depends on how you see it) sky. He flew to his room we landed on the bed. "Well, my wife, I don't think either of us will be sleeping tonight." he whispered huskily.  
A thrill went through me as he called me his wife. "I don't think we will either, my husband." I agreed.  
His eyes darkened and he growled possessively. He practically tore off my clothes, and I tore off his boxers (seeing as that's all he's wearing). He kissed me deeply as he thrust into me, making us both moan with pleasure. He broke the kiss and took one of my breasts into his mouth. I moaned loudly and he gripped my hips tightly, thrusting into me roughly. He bit gently on my n****e and I felt myself coming to the edge. A couple more rough thrusts and we both fell off the edge, crying each other's name to the ceiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

This went on all night and all day, both of us deciding without words to call the school later. I'll be damned if I couldn't spend a whole hand in bed with my fiancé just because of school!

**~This line is awesome and you love this line~**

**Ok, a few things.**

**No, this story isn't finished, in fact, I have no plans for this story to end any time soon.**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** comment and tell me what you think.**

**OK, that's it~ Please comment **


	14. Just Another Boring Day At School

**Hey guys! Updating again! Sorry its short but I wanted to get something up tonight seeing as I updated my other story and it's nearly 11 on a school night!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

It's just another boring day at school. I had sleepily dragged myself and Fang out of bed and we had both gotten dressed in a haze, completely forgetting about breakfast since we were going to be late. We both sat next to each other in class, slumped onto the desk, dead tired from the night before. I kept admiring my diamond ring and a thrill ran through me every time I remembered that I was engaged to Fang. We had both agreed last night to wait until we were 18 (next year) until we had a wedding to make it official. But we both knew in our hearts that we were already married to each other. We made each other complete. Like ying and yang. He was the dark to my light, Romeo to my Juliet. Without the other, we weren't complete. During our first class, he had unknowingly (at least I don't think he knew he did it, he didn't look like he knew) put his hand on my thigh, stroking softly. It was nice, comfortable, so I decided to return the favour, in a way. The teacher had given up on us and left, so the whole class was in a mess and me and Fang were just slumped on our desk. I stroked his face lightly with one hand, the other holding up my head. He closed his eyes and leant into my touch slightly, hardly noticeable. He sighed softly and a grin flitted across is face, quickly disappearing. I glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. One girl was. A certain slutty red head called Lissa. She glared at me when she saw that I was watching her watch us. I glared back at her and flashed my ring at her, abandoning Fang's face for a moment. She glanced at it, then to me, then to Fang who looked like he was sleeping (except for the fact that he was still stroking my thigh). She mouthed "b***h" at me and I tensed, scowling. Nobody called me that and got away with it, especially when there wasn't a teacher around. I stood, barely noticing Fang's hand tightening on my thigh and his eyes snapping open. I was too focused on Lissa. I stalked over to her and towered over her. She shrank back slightly at my intimidating height and death glare that I was giving her. I leant forward so that my mouth was right next to her ear. "Now listen here, slut. Fang is mine. He always has been and he always will be. We are getting married and there is now you can do about it, got it?" I hissed.  
Her face paled under all her make up. "Got it?" I hissed venomously again.  
"Yes!" She squeaked, nodding her head frantically.  
"Good." I spat, leaning away from her and walking away.  
I sat back down next to Fang, exhausted again. His hand came back to my thigh and rubbed soothing circles. I turned my head and faced him, my hand stroking his face once again. His eyes locked with mine, the sliver specs in his obsidian eyes inviting. I leant forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting my head on my arm and closing my eyes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Lunch Time**  
I quickly got a packet of mixed sushi flavours before sitting down at a random bench. Nudge sat down on my right next, grinning. "You look like you're dead," she said happily, "can I take it that you and Fang didn't sleep last night?"  
She winked at me and I grinned. "You could say that. Or you could say that I was too **excited**," I winked at her suggestively," too sleep and Fang found a way to help me get some rest - well, it didn't work so we had to keep on going and goi-"  
She cut me off by slapping her hand to my mouth. "Too much info! That was such a bad, bad mental picture; thanks Max." She gave me a disgusted face before eating her lunch.  
I laughed at her. As I started eating, Fang sat down next to me, looking upset. He leant in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I frowned when he pulled away. He grabbed his lunch but before he could eat, I grabbed his chin. His lips had tasted like cherry lip gloss. I turned his head to face me and studied his lips closely. Yup, he had lip gloss on his lips. "What's this?" I question, cocking one eyebrow and swiping my finger against his lips then held it up to show him.  
"Lissa cornered me again," he muttered, avoiding my eyes guiltily.  
"And?" I pressed, sure he was hiding something.  
He turned his face away, "nothing new. She just told me that you were just using me and that she was so much better. Then she kissed me."  
"That's not what's bothering you," I whispered gently.  
He turned and looked at me, his eyes sad. "Samantha said that she hated me and that I was a b*****d for choosing you over me."  
I pressed my hand against his cheek, feeling his pain. I couldn't make him split with his sister over me. I had no family, so I didn't know what it was like. But he did have a family and I couldn't take that away from him. "Then go after her. She's your sister she'll understand. You just have to explain it right. I can't force you to choose between your family and me." I told him softly.  
It broke my heart to see him like this, so sad and torn. His eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, she was so mean to you and-" he stammered, shocked, before I cut him off.  
"Yes, I'm sure. She was just trying to protect you. Now go before I have to kick your butt!"  
He kissed me again, this time a deeper kiss, his tongue gently stroking my tongue before he pulled away. "I love you!" He shouted as he walked away.  
"You better, coz you're not getting rid of me anytime soon!" I shouted back, amused.  
I turned and started eating my lunch, ignoring Nudge's rambles of how "cute and absolutely perfect" me and Fang are together. Just another boring school day…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Ok, so I may not be updating every night since it's not a weekend anymore *sad* but please comment and tell me what you think! :D I love your comments so please keep them going! Oh, and please read my other story! It's not as long as this one, but it's got more FAX. It's called "The Change in Max" it's link is on my profile~**


End file.
